Fighting Storm
by Viktobi
Summary: More Storm fic! Anyways, again i'm begging here...REVIEWS REVIEWS...opinions matter....seriously they do. Remy/Ororo NOTE THAT THIS IS SORT OF THE SEQUEL TO MY OTHER FIC...ANOTHER CHAPTER..CHEERS!
1. Chapter 1

She was seated by the lake with her feet immersed; creating gentle ripples in the cool still water

She was seated by the lake, her feet creating gentle ripples in the cool still water. From a distance he could see her…the moonlight illuminating her features. She looked so beautiful. He could feel her smiling for he knew she was at peace now, away from the demands of the others and the expectations of being the co-leader of the group. She was in Tranquility, in her own world. Yet he still needed to talk to her.

For weeks he had been trying to get a hold of her, talk to her…tell her how he felt. He wanted to apologize to her for not knowing. Not knowing that it had been her all this while. He had failed her, he had failed to notice. Notice how beautiful she looked even when she just woke up, how hot she looked after her work at her green house, even if she was covered up in weeds and dirt. How could he have missed the look in her eyes when she sounded surprised or when she laughed along with Bobby or the stern look she gave him anytime he pissed her off? Had it taken him this long to realize that he was falling for her? He shook his head in amazement.

Few weeks ago she was just Ororo Munroe the co leader of the X-men, a goddess. He was blindly in love with another, who completely used him. She had taken him for granted and made her his bait to get another man jealous. When he found out, his world crumbled, and he did the first thing that came to his mind. He fled. Away from the people that would remind him of the excruciating pain he was suffering because of her.

However, like always, he couldn't stay away for long. After the unsuccessful search for answers to his questionable past, he decided on returning to the place that would always welcome him back in. Ororo was the first person he saw, and without reluctance, welcomed him with a warm embrace. From then on, they shared many stories together, laughed together and got to respect each other more. It was also during this period that he found himself growing fond of her. But he didn't understand the goddess completely. He was scared, scared because he didn't know how she felt about him. However each time their eyes met, he fell…no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Today he had ceased the opportunity. After dinner, she had excused herself telling everyone she was going for a short walk. He had quietly followed her. Now was his time. It was now or never.

He followed her through the forest, making sure that a suitable distance was kept between them, not wanting to throw her off guard. When she got to the lake, he stopped a few feet behind her, a blueberry bush hiding him from her sight.

Now was the time, he told himself. He straightened himself and was about to walk towards her when he heard someone call her name. He retreated immediately.

"Ororo!!"

_What is he doing here??_

"Remy?" she quickly stood up to face the Cajun.

_Too quickly,_ he thought. He opted to watch and see what was happening. He didn't like what he was seeing so far. Remy being there meant only trouble.

Remy approached her and held her close. They were talking low, and it pissed him off that he could still hear them.

"Chere, Remy wants to talk."

_Yeah, Cajun…me too._

"No, need talking anymore, Remy. I…I…am sorry." She was avoiding his eyes.

_Sorry about what? What was she sorry about?_

"Mais non!" the Cajun exclaimed.

"I am, Remy…"

"Stormy…"

_Don't call her that she fucking hates it!_

"Don't call me that…please." She tried to push away from him.

_That's my girl._

" Mon Dieu...LISTEN TO REMY!" he raised his voice, but Ororo continued to struggle free from his grip.

_He is holding her tighter…I should intervene…but she would hate me for it._

"I love you, Chere!"

She stopped immediately.

"I love you!" he repeated it again, his voice…a pitch higher. Looking into her eyes…he was smiling.

_Fuck! The Cajun was in love with her too…and I thought this was platonic. _

"Remy…"

"Remy, loves you. Not like a friend or a brother. Remy loves you chere…always has, always will." He was pulling her closer.

_Damn third person speaking fool. _He looked at the two, the moon illuminating their shadows. The ball was now in Ororo's hands. He felt his heart falling.

"What about…Ro…" Remy didn't let her speak, pulling her close to him. His lips met hers and they kissed.

_Nooo!_

She turned away. Not looking into his eyes.

"Remy talk to ha. Ain't nothing gonna work btwn us no more."

_Fucking Liar! _

"Don't say that Remy…you're just going to hurt me. Like him." She pulled away from him, this time he let her go. She didn't want another Forge story. She was done with all the hurt. "You will always be hers…"

_There is still a chance…for me._

"Jesis! Ororo! Why you dis way?"

"What way?" her voice sounded bitter. "You think I am not saying the truth? You think I don't know? That all you want is to fuck me and when you are done with me you will leave me for…"

"Shut up, Ro!"

_I call her Ro…Cajun scum! _He was smiling now, _there is a chance._

"No…you shut up Remy! Shut up with your lies!! Don't use me!! Don't! Be my friend…but don't do this." She was holding back her tears.

"Stormy, you gon say you don't feel what I feel??" he hit his chest, hard and looked at her wildly. "I've always loved you…always."

"Don't say that…please." She covered her face and walked away.

He watched her leave…it was the second time he had let her go. "DON'T HIDE IT STORMY!" Remy yelled after her, watching her disappear in the night, glancing down at the lake he lit himself a cigarette and walked in the opposite direction.

"She loves me!" he said to no one in particular. Singing an old French hymn as he faded into the night.

Behind the blueberry bush he sat, pissed off by his revelation. _So the Cajun loves Ro. What about Ro? Did she love him? She kissed him. But it was different… _He lit his cigar. The plan to tell Ororo how he felt about her had failed drastically. Today, he discovered that he had a rival.

_Gambit… of all people! _

Everyone knew they were close, he hadn't expected that the Cajun would have fallen too.

_What was Ororo sorry about in the first place?_

He shook his head in disbelieve inhaling the thick smoke of his pricey Havana cigar.

He was confused, _what were her true feelings for the Cajun? Was he too late?_

He decided that it wasn't too late. Ororo still didn't know how he felt about her.

_I'm not gonna tell her how I feel about her, but I'm sure gonna keep her safe and clear from that Cajun charm. _

He smiled to himself. With time, she will make a choice.

_Fair enough. _But one thing is for sure, he wasn't going to let Ororo Munroe slip away from him easily.

_Not without a fight, Logan. Not… without… a fight. _


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun rays gently forced him out of his sleep

The morning sun rays gently forced him out of his sleep. He had forgotten to pull the curtains…as always. Shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand he slowly struggles to lift his body off the bed. The body pain he was experiencing could not be compared to the surging one suddenly discovered in his head.

"Sheeet!"

Remy could not believe it, rummaging round his room, picking up the empty bottles of beer he had downed one after the other the night before.

_Need to slow down. _He must have finished a whole crate. Remy caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

_Mon Dieu! Remy look like e bin run ova by dem water buffalos! _

He placed the bottles back in the crate- All 14 of them. So he hadn't finished the crate, but he went through it half way. He groaned when he looked up at the ugly wooden wall clock Jubilee had given him on his birthday. It was only 9 15 in the morning! A Sunday Morning!

_Je dois fumer! Before Remy kill 'imself. _He frantically began his search for the pack of cigarettes he remembered having.

_Where the fuck are they? _

"Watcha Lookin' for, sugah?"

He instantly turned to face her. _What was she doing ere? Remy don nid more woman trouble._

"Why you ere?" he hissed.

Rogue smiled sarcastically at him, "Now, Now, honey. How you gonna talk to lil ol' me like that? After all we've been through, sugar?"

He was rubbing his head again; his headache seemed to be getting worse. "It's too early" he mumbled from the side of his mouth.

"Ah know that. Jus' maybe next tahm, you'll lock dat door of yers." She moved closer to him.

Remy quickly took a step back. Since Rogue had lost her powers she had been like a dangerous vixen. Seducing him at odd hours, which at the time had been great but he had wanted more and Rogue couldn't give him more. His stormy, however…she…could.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, noticing that he was drifting away from her.

"désolé, mon chéri… Remy bin thinkin' a lot these days."

"Ah wanna talk, sugah…"

"Ce qui?" he really didn't want to hear anything. He had told her before that he felt they were going no where that their constant fighting, break up/make up was confusing the hell out of him.

She wasn't looking at him anymore but shyly asked him before looking straight into his red eyes. "You don miss me?"

Of course he did! But he knew that he had fallen out of love with her. She was a great gal, and a lot of fun to be with. But he couldn't handle her anymore. Her flirting, her temper, her tantrums perhaps even maybe her lies…it was all too much. Especially the flirting was getting too much. He knew very well she only did that to hurt him and he'd do the same to hurt her. Until the night he picked Stormy to be his victim, just to hurt Rogue! But with Storm it had turned into a real friendship until recently when she had kissed him in the green house. Her kiss had unleashed all the feelings he had been suppressing for months. He sensed a mutual attraction between them, however he wasn't sure and he didn't want to walk in an unknown field. The repercussions might have affected their friendship. Until the day she kissed him in her green house. Wow…and judging from last night, however confused she was he was sure that she too possessed a soft spot for him too.

"So…are ya goanna have me wait for en answer?" she was getting irritated for he wasn't really listening to her.

"Chere…"

"You serious…about endin' us?"

He didn't say anything.

"Remy?"

Silence.

"Fuck you Remy" she slammed both fists on his chest. He caught her arms holding them tight, making sure he wouldn't hurt her.

"Rogue!"

"Don't Rogue me…you Cajun Bastard! What do you take me for?" she was struggling wildly to break free from him. "Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!" then she suddenly stopped

Her eyes were crazed and she looked at him as if astonished "You fucked her?"

"Qui??" it was too early for this sort of drama but since she was so into it already he might as well defend himself.

"You know who!" she was shouting at the top of her voice.

He knew who, "Lower your voice Rogue."

"You fucked her?"

"You are still shouting. Remy won ansah if you ain't calmin down, chere"

"Did you fuck her?"

He sighed no use, the woman was out of her mind already, "Non…" was his reply.

"Please let go of my arms…" she said calmly.

Quickly her hands were free, Remy became more alert just incase she should begin her attacks again. _Sacre le Bleu…God ave thanks, she ain't got dem powers of ' ers._

She placed her palm on his face, "My Cajun…" she spoke softly with a tint of sarcastic sadness. "Oh ma sugah…" then she burst out in a snickering laugh.

He frowned, "What….eeez so funny?" he really didn't have time for her shenanigans.

She placed her hand to her mouth, looking innocently surprised, "Ohhh! You don't know?"

"Know what?" he could feel himself getting tense.

She smirked and leaned closer to him whispering in his ear, "You're too late, honey…"

"What are you talkin' about?"

She stepped back and shrugged, "Mah guess is that someone's been pumpin' the weather gal…she didn' tell ya? She should 'av…"

_That why she pulled back wen we kissed last night? What it why she din want Remy no more? No…what was that kiss in the greenhouse the week before?_

"WHO?" now he was the one shouting.

"How am Ah suppos'd ta know?"

"You tell lies, Rogue. Stormy ain't see'n no' one."

Rogue shrugged, "Fine…"

There was a momentary silence.

"A week, sugah…"

"Pardon?" what was she up to now?

"Ah am giving you a week…to realize that we are meant to be. You are mah man…this thing you feeling for Ororo…it'll pass…you'll be back…but am given you only a week…"

"Rogue.."

She moved closer to him, he voice was almost inaudible, "A woman like Ororo, would never, ah repeat, never take a BOY like you seriously…I'll be waiting for you Mr. Lebeau…snap out of this phase soon…One week!" she kissed him softly on the cheeks and cat walked out of his room, not looking back, leaving Remy confused and dazed.

_Stormy is seeing sumone e'se…'Ow?_

He shook the thought out of his mind. Rogue was probably bull shitting.

_Who? _

Then he realized that there could probably be many.

_No Stormy is different…she wouldn't. she'd tell Remy._

He sighed out loud, what a way to start the morning, he smiled when he found his pack of cigarettes.

_She wouldn't. _Flick , the sound his zippo lighter made

He took a long drag, thinking about how he used to confide in Storm regarding his relationship troubles with Rogue. How he'd mention how he'd love to cheat on Rogue or the countless ladies he had charmed.

_Mon Dieu…She definitely would. _

He thought, exhaling the smoke, and feeling less at ease with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no one in the kitchen. That didn't surprise him after all it was a Sunday morning, usually everyone in the mansion was either fast asleep or recovering from a massive hangover. He opened the fridge and contemplated between orange juice or Budweiser.

_Budweiser…_

"Jesus, It's 10 in the morning…"

He turned to see who had caught him. Kitty was staring sternly at him, both hands on her hips shaking her head in disappointment.

"Whatta you doing up, kid?" taking a huge gulp from the bottle, it felt refreshing.

"Maybe, perhaps….Gambit and Rogue screaming at each other?" she yawned and proceeded to the fridge, "Anything t' eat?"

"Gumbo get inta a fight with Rogue, huh?" Logan didn't know why but the thought of Rogue giving the Cajun a hard time pleased him greatly.

"I guess," Kitty was busy trying to figure out what items she could pull out from the fridge. "You hungry?"

Logan shook his head, "Beer, will do. Thanx kiddo…" he quickly finished his drink handing the empty bottle to Kitty, who shrugged and placed it on the kitchen counter, it was after all Bobby's turn to sort the trash. "Say, you seen Ro?" he asked sounding nonchalantly.

"Maybe in the green house…she's usually up by this time…some people are anyways, someone didn't clean the coffee cups." She sighed being the youngest in the team had its up and downs- for example cleaning after the adults was definitely a down!

Logan glanced at the empty cups placed in the sink, "I'll go check up on Ro…and come help you out in the kitchen."

"Sure you will," she mumbled to herself.

"Oh, KitKat?"

"Yeah?" she didn't like the sound of that.

"What's for breakfast?"

She took a deep breath in order to calm herself, "Omelette…and toast but I'm just making it for…"

"Make some for me…" he cut in, not letting her finish her sentence, "You know how I like it…" he grinned and quickly disappeared out the kitchen.

"…Me" she sighed.

"What me?"

"Bobby!" Kitty exclaimed, "Don't ever do that!"

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that…" she went to the fridge to collect more items, now she was making breakfast for two. "You are up early?"

"Yeah, had a crazy ass dream." he was grinning at her.

"So?" she didn't like the expression on his face…it spelt out mischief.

"Well, it…was great…you were great! Pass me an apple…"

"I don't get it…" she threw him an apple which he caught effortlessly.

"Well…you were in it." he bit into the red apple.

Kitty turned her back to him, she was now beating the eggs. "Oh…"

"Yeah your ass was bigger…" he was laughing now.

"Bobby!!"

"and I guess you look better…naked."

"That's not funny Bobby!" she launched at him with the egg beater.

"Woahhh! Not my fault Kat." he jumped off his chair.

"Get out, Bobby! You perverted fool!"

He was laughing suddenly stopping abruptly, "Just playing with you. I'm sorry." he said sounding too serious.

"Too early for your clowning,"

"I know Kat. Just trying to get the morning going. Say, why don't you make me some breakfast…?"

Before she could complain he had quickly given her a peck and dashed out of the kitchen "I'll be back in a bit, Kat."

Kitty sighed , now she was preparing breakfast for three. She went to the fridge and collected extra eggs for Bobby. Then she heard laughter from the others.

_Jean? Scott? Is that Jubilee shouting?_

Kitty sighed rolling her eyes…._What the hell…I'll just make breakfast for the whole team!_

--

She wasn't in the greenhouse.

However, he knew she had been there. He could smell her.

_Vanilla…_

Instinctively, her being by the lake would have made more sense, but after what he witnessed last night, he could only think of one other place she would be at.

_The Danger Room._

--

"Yo Kitty. 'Ave you seen Stormy?" Remy asked sounding worried. He had been to her room but discovered it empty. "She ain't in the greenhouse, either." _Or the lake, _he thought to himself. No one knew about the lake, well they did, but no one knew it was his and Ororo's spot.

"Hmm, Logan was looking for her earlier. I dunno, maybe she went for one of her long walks."she was too busy chopping onions, not even taking a break to look at the person she was talking to.

Remy smiled looking at the kitchen counter, "Remy, ask. What's the occasion, chere?"

"Oh, I just felt like we could all use a good breakfast…I mean, it's been awhile since we all sat together." she lied.

"When will ya be ready?"

"Give me 30 minutes…I'll call everyone when I am done…" she smiled thinking to herself that this wasn't a bad idea after all, all of them sitting together and being a family.

"Remy goan look for Stormy." he smiled, Kitty was too engrossed with preparing breakfast that she probably didn't hear him.

--

He was right about the danger room. She was there. Practicing moves on a holographic sentinel, who was clearly giving her a hard time.

_She can't out him all alone! It'll smash her. What was she doing??_

He turned off the console.

From the glass window he could see her confusion.

"Loooogan!" she was screaming.

_Wow, I really hit a soft spot. _

She flew up to meet him, banging on the glass. "What did you do that for?"

He spoke into the microphone, the only way she could hear him. "Ro, that thing would have killed you!"

"Come down here right now!" her arms were folded and he proceeded to meet her downstairs.

He waited for her, she was gracefully landing on her two feet. Judging from her expression she was still pretty pissed off.

She smiled, "You know I could have handled myself…"

"Sure, Ro." he smiled, he liked it when she was angry. It made her look so hot.

"Logan, it's not funny!"

He raised his hands signifying that he gave up, "I'm not laughing Ro! Besides my breakfast is running cold. Why you here?"

"Your breakfast?" she looked at him quizzically.

"KitKat's making me breakfast." he grinned

"You seem different…" she walked closer to him.

"How?" he was confused, was it clearly written on his face, was he that readable?

"I don't know…but…Oh Goddess!" she moved back, "You were there last night? At the lake?"

"There? Where? What the fuck you talking about Ro?"

"You can't even look me in the eye!"

True, he had been avoiding her eyes but not because of what he saw that night, rather because looking at them always made him feel the urge to pull her close to him and kiss her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." the room was quiet and he felt her cold stare.

"I don't believe you, Logan….at least tell me it's ok." she was pleading now. Pleading for his opinion.

He thought for a while before saying, "Ro…it's never ok taking away something that does not belong to ya." he didn't want to say this, but she was pushing for it.

"Ha! Look who is talking.." she answered back haughtily. She was referring to the feelings he had for Jean.

_That's the thing Ro…"had". The feelings I had for her, and now "have" for you._

"You asked me if it's ok…didn't ya?"

"You are judging me, Logan."

"Ain't Judging no one!" he was growling, he could feel the feral temper in him rise, "Lay of him….he's bad news Ro…" he was waiting for her reaction.

"He's a friend…" she was deep in thought.

"No friend of mine, if the object is to get in ma pants…"

"Logan!! You don't know Remy!"

"Well I do know that he wants THIS." he was pointing at her lower portion, "And not THAT!" he placed his hand on her chest.

She pushed his hand away gently, "Isn't that what all men want?" she asked softly, her eyes forming tears.

"Not all, Ro…" he said quietly, dragging her face close to his.

_No, Logan. Not now! _

"Bravoooo!" Gambit walked in on them, clapping his hands slowly. "Remy see clearly now…so dis is why, Stormy?" his voice was getting harsher.

"Why, what?" she was wiping the tears away from her eyes.

_Leave her out of this Gumbo…ain't her making the move._

"Fucking, with 'im now?" he was screaming now and Logan noticed that he was screaming at her.

"Get away from here, Gumbo…"

"Ahhh, impressionnant! You goan be the 'ero now? "

_Shihh, _"Watch it!" his claws were out and he was ready…

"Logan!" Ororo admonished, "Remy, stopp!"

He could spot the cajun, he was charging his silly cards…

"Look, you Cajun scum…why don't you run off to yer pretty red head, and leave me alone with Ro."

"Fuck You…"

Ororo jumped in between them, she was holding them apart, "Stop it you two..ahhh!"

Remy pushed her towards Logan, "You can 'ave 'er…she only tell Remy lies!!" He stormed off.

Logan caught Ororo, he was about to chase after the Cajun when Ororo stopped him, "Don't… I'll talk to him." she stood up straight, brushing the dust off her body.

"I'm sorry, Ro."

"For what? You didn't do anything. He's been acting strange…and irrational."

"I don't like him…"

"You don't like anyone, Logan." she laughed out loud, "You said Kitty was making breakfast?"

"Yeah…" he smiled

"Hope she wouldn't mind an extra person…" she dragged him with her, "Come on, after all this…I could use a good breakfast…"

Logan laughed out loud a thing he rarely did, _that's my Ro, alright!_

--

Rogue was combing her hair getting ready to join everyone else in the kitchen, Jubilee had stormed in earlier announcing that Kitty was preparing breakfast for everyone.

_Ah could sure use a good meal…all this thinking ah've been doing._

The door to her room slammed open.

She turned to look. He was standing there, a crazed look on his face.

She ignored him and continued combing her long red hair.

He slammed the door shut. Still unsure with himself, unmoved and staring at her.

She looked at him, standing to face him, a wicked smile forming on her face.

He moved closer to her.

She was about to talk. Ask him what brought him here, how dare he barge in on her like that.

But he grabbed her hard and fast, pressing her body close to his and forcing his mouth on her.

"Ohhh, Remy…" a moan escaping the corner of her lips.

He didn't say a word.

His kisses were hard and forceful. She was kissing him back the same way.

He pulled her away from him, tugging on her clothes, forcing them free.

She helped him. She knew what he wanted and God she wanted the same as well. They fell on the bed kissing each other aggressively.

Her jeans were off, and he stopped to look at her. His eyes were glistening.

_Fuck Remy only see her. Why!! Fucking get out of my 'ead._

She was licking her lips and seducing him wantonly by caressing her breast.

_Remy show 'er. E can live without 'er. Remy don need stormy!_

He pulled his shirt off, and took his jeans down, pressing his body on Rogue.

"Fuck me!" Rogue pleaded.

_Stormy goan pay._

"I want you, Remy!"

_Ow can she hurt Remy dis way.._

"Take me!"

With his leg he parted hers and while kissing her neck his hands were massaging her breasts.

His thoughts were however on Ororo, the day she had kissed him in the greenhouse, how hot her kisses felt and how her moans had turned him on. He paused to look at the woman beneath him.

Instead of Rogue he saw her. He saw her begging for him to continue. Begging for him not to stop.

Tears were welling up.

Rogue tried to reach for his eyes, and wipe them away but he turned his face away. Lunging only to kiss her before he could feel her wetness.

"Yesssss!" she held him tight as he was thrusting in her.

He started out slow.

But then he saw Ororo and Logan. The wolverine had his eyes on Storm. He had known this.

_Fuckin' Bastard, almost kissed her. She wanted to kiss him. Fuck!_

His thrust became forceful…he was moving faster. Not listening to Rogues pleas to slow down.

_Remy love Stormy._

He was grinding harder.

_Stormy all Remy want._

His moans of pleasure were getting louder, until he released his all, into her.

Exhausted he rolled over to the side.

"Ah knew you'd never leave me.." Rogue snuggled up to him…

Remy smiled and turned away. Yet still, in the hopes of forgetting her, he found himself thinking about the other woman.

_Sheet what 'as Remy done?_

**Note: I'm sorry it took so long updating…I promise I wont let this story just lie in the wind…please, ur reviews matter, they really do help push me forward and also make me come up with new ideas and so forth.**

**I want to thank the few of u that have reviewed…especially Lightning Angel 64...hope u like this chapter.**

**Cheers, **

**Viktobi**


	4. Chapter 4

They were seated all at the table, Kitty grinning to herself, proud of what she had accomplished. The initial plan had been omelettes, for her, and then for Logan and Bobby, but when the others came into the picture her mind began to race. She stared at the kitchen table, there were pancakes, omelettes, bacon and eggs, a variety of cheeses and fresh fruits.

_Wow, I should be a chef instead of fighting for the Mutant good. What use is fighting for the Mutant good with an empty stomach?_

She chucked to herself.

"Mum if ah ask waz pleasn you mmh huuu?"

"What?" she looked at Bobby unable to comprehend what he was trying to say.

"Swallow your food first before trying to talk nonsense." Scott reprimanded, "Kitty thanks, man. This is great!"

Everyone at the table nodded eagerly. Kitty was blushing now, she loved being the centre of attention. Being the youngest, it was one of the privileges she enjoyed greatly.

"Thanks, Scott." she gave Bobby a glaring look, he immediately understood . Not a single comment should dare come from him, if he loved himself that is. Although Bobby Blake was a lot older than Kitty, she found herself having more of a say in their friendship. After all what does one expect from the joker of the pack?

"Where are Rogue and Gambit?" Jean asked, noticing their absence on the table.

"Dunno, maybe settling their lover's quarrel!" Jubilee pointed out, taking a huge bite off her self made bacon and cheese sandwich.

"Lover's quarrel?" Ororo raised an eyebrow.

Jubilee struggled to swallow her food before replying to her,

"Yeah according to Blakester, they were havin' one of them rifts of theirs."

Ororo shrugged and smiled at Logan who was quietly observing her every move, leaning closer to him she whispered, "That explains everything…"

He gruffed.

_If you only knew why._

Logan was glad red eyes was nowhere to be found. It would have been awful watching him act all soiled up in front of the others. The Cajun was known for not handling his emotions too well.

_Don't even know why Ro can't see the feelings bursting out of him. _

Kitty sighed, "And he so wanted to have breakfast…"

"Why y'all lookin' moody on a Sunday morning!" Rogue burst in, her voice cheerful and energetic, behind her the Cajun followed suite. His eyes facing down refusing to acknowledge the presence of the others.

"Good morning y'all!" Rogue pecked everyone on the table, when it was Logan's turn, he simply gave her a mellow growl, a warning not to even dare. She opted for pinching him lightly on the cheeks, "Too early, fo family matters, Logan." she chirped, "What's cookin' Kitty Kat?"

Kitty excitedly began her introduction of the different dishes she had prepared. To Logan's surprise Rogue was listening carefully, in the process failing to observe the lingering looks her man was giving Ro, who seemed engrossed in a conversation with Scott.

_This is pathetic. I need to get out, the hypocrisy of this shit hole is killin' me._

He stood up. Ro held him back, "Where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air, place to stuffy for me." He smiled softly at her, _those blue eyes are amazing._

She thought for a bit, she really wanted to come along have some fresh air, get her head together.

"Ororo we have the morning briefing with Charles…" Scott cut in, " and Logan you should be there too."

"Ain't goin to no morning' shit, Tis' a Sunday."

Scott shrugged, "Suit yourself, you know how he is when you don't show up." Both he and Ororo looked at him cheekily.

"Dun go beggin' 'im that all 'e wants." Remy pointed out, not even looking away from his plate.

"Say that again, chum." Logan glared at him.

"You 'eard Remy right…"

"Yeah…now am asking your sorry ass to repeat it again…and perhaps this time, your cowardly ass can tell it t'me straight t' ma face…"

Remy stood to face him, although on opposite sides of the table, the others could feel the tension rising.

"Remy no need t' repeat 'imself…unless, Wolvie 'ere iz deaf et stoopit…"

Logan claws were out, he was about to lunge at him but Scott quickly held him back, "What the fuck is wrong with the two of you?"

"Let go of me, one eye…Lemme tear this Cajun scum apart."

Remy began to laugh, "Let Remy see you do that!"

"Logan!" Ororo couldn't believe her eyes, they were still at each others necks, " Remy!"

"Don fuckin' call Remy's name…" Remy hissed at her, feeling immediately sorry he had done so.

"don't you fuckin' talk to her that way…" Logan gave a hefty roar pouncing on the Cajun with all his strength pushing both Scott and Ororo out of the way.

The table fell over, along with it, the plates, cups and cutleries. Kitty screamed. Bobby cursed. Jean and Jubilee watched in utter shock while Rogue walked away pissed.

Scott helped Ororo to her feet, both watching how the two men struggled on the floor, charged energy cards and the sound of claws. There was more breakage and punches until, Ororo summoned a heavy whirlwind pushing the two men apart.

"STOPP IT! THE TWO OF YOU!" the weather goddess commanded.

There was a momentary silence.

Kitty stared at the floor, her precious breakfast was in shambles. She turned to Logan who was fixing himself,

"You!" she pointed at him accusingly, "You always ruin everything!"

"Now wait, KitKat…I…"

"Leave me alone!" she sobbed, covering her face and running out of the kitchen. Jubilee and Bobby following after her.

"Great!" Logan rolled his eyes, he looked at the others, who too seemed pretty pissed at him, "Watcha all lookin' at, he fucking started it!" He pointed at Gambit, who had passed out cold. "Someone better attend to him, don't think the Cajun scum is doing too well…" he shrugged. Jean ran immediately to assist Remy. The whirlwind Storm made, had made his head collide with the kitchen counter knocking him out in the process.

"Shame on you, Logan!" Ororo looked at him with disgust., walking passed him and towards Remy.

"Why is this my fault?"

"Because you attacked him…" Scott pointed out.

"Didn't ask you…" He hissed, he wasn't going to win this.

"You asked…I answered."

"Don't be a smart ass…" He was trying to stop himself from smiling, Scott was finding this amusing.

"Well, don't get me wrong but fighting someone in the same team…never really is a good idea…if you ask me." Scott tapped him lightly on the back.

"Like I said…I didn't ask ya." They both smiled cheekily at each other.

"We need to talk, Wolverine…"

"About what Cyclops…" a few weeks ago they couldn't stand each other, but today, they were sounding more like friends.

"Oh, you'll see…we'll find time. You have to do some major apologising first. Kitty is pretty upset with you."

"I'll take her to the mall…"

"And Ororo?" Although her couldn't see through Scott's red shades, from the man's smile, Logan instantly figured that Scott had put one and two together.

"I need to talk to her…" He sounded low.

"Yes." Scott sighed, "But, I think it's best you hurry."

"I don't get you Cyke…Trying to help me?" He punched Scott lightly on the shoulder before walking out of the kitchen, looking back only once to watch in sadness how the one he cared so much for gave her heart to another.

Scott turned to watch Jean, who noticing his stare gave him a warm and reassuring smile.

He looked at Remy, the Cajun had awoken, gently trying to get himself together with the help of Ro and Jean.

_He can't even look at Storm in the face…_

Scott sighed out loud, everyone knew the feelings the Cajun had for Ororo, everyone knew that it would probably never happen. Rogue would never let it happen!

No one, however, had reckoned with Logan. Perhaps no one even knew, except of course Remy.

Scott knew that Remy could feel it. Logan's protectiveness over Ororo, the way he looked at her, smiled anytime she had something to say. Of course Remy must know, Remy was doing the same things! And how did Scott know? Because he too was once in Remy's shoes. Not with Ororo…but with Jean.

_There was a time when Logan was my biggest threat….Now, unfortunately for the Cajun, the wolverine has found a new prey…a prey the Cajun, has no control over…a prey whose feelings lay bottled in. _

Scott shook his head, his eyes met with Remy's…The Cajun knew what he was thinking, he could feel it.

"Mon amie, you lucky bastid!" He shouted over at Scott, thanking both Jean and Ororo for their care, however his eyes avoiding the weather goddess completely. He limped towards Scott and held his shoulder firm.

"Ain't over yet, Cyke…It ain't over." before walking out the kitchen he glanced at Jean, "De professor goan know?"

She nodded silently, "He knows already…"

"C'est formidable…Remy in 'is room…should y'all be lookin' for moi."

Jean shrugged , "Ororo…what just happened?"

"I don't know…Jean." Ororo lied, she did know, she was partly the reason…and it hurt her that he ignored her so. All she wanted was to maintain the friendship she had with Remy. From the looks of it, she had lost a dear friend.

_I should have never kissed him…._


	5. Chapter 5

Through the clouds he soars, manoeuvring his way across the evening sky. The smell of city smog long gone and a welcoming scent of true nature embraced him. The air felt richer and he felt healthier.

From the skies above he could spot the X mansion.

_When was the last time I had paid them a visit? Why Jubilee would probably not recognize me anymore_..

The main pathway came to sight , his heart rate increased, excitement flowing through his body.

_Almost there!_

He began his graceful decent, gliding through the sky, glad that he had made it just a little bit after sunset. He wasn't late and he was sure to find most of the team home.

His wings spread elegantly , placing his body in an upright position, descending slowly unto the ground.

He straightened himself up before proceeding to the front door, pausing only to think whether he should ring, knock or just barge in. Shrugging he opted for number three. Knowing fully well that everyone was always welcomed in the mansion.

A feeling of satisfaction followed afterwards as he discovered that he had been right.

_Where was the noise coming from?_

He followed the noise up to the common room, discovering the room empty, with the TV playing a re run of what he believed was the soap series All My Children…Warren shuddered, and turned off the TV.

"Uhhh…you okay, Worthington?"

Shocked, he turned facing the couch, "Jesus!" straining his eyes trying to figure out the person lying on the couch,

"Bobby? Is that you?"

"Yeah…like duuh! Who else but the Iceman!" Bobby sprung up from the couch, hugging a still in shock Warren, "Nice of you to stop by…"

"You were watching that?" Warren stepped back and gave Bobby a questionable look.

"Looong story…but it's not what you think!"

"Uh huh…strangely, when it comes to you it never is what I think."

"Whatever…what brings you here?"

"Just stopping to say hello…" Warren quickly gave him a light punch on the shoulder, " and of course …miss whooping your ass on PS3."

"You know, I let you win? You know that right?"

Warren shrugged, "Eh, that's why I'm here, Blake…you get to redeem yourself."

"What game?"

"Spyro"

"The kiddie dragon game?"

"Yeah…"

"You serious?"

"Extremely"

"Get out!"

"That's why I am here…"

"Screw you…"

"That can be done…"

"Shit, Worthington…I forgot what an ass you are! By the way Spyro is _single player_!"

Warren laughed out loud and although Bobby wasn't laughing along with him, he understood that his friend was in no way offended. Bobby was one of the few people in the mansion he could really mess with and no matter how bad it was, the Ice man would still take it as a Joke.

"Where is every body?" He had noticed the silence, the mansion seemed empty.

"Out, I guess…" Bobby couldn't care less, "can you switch on the TV, please? But change the channel."

"Seriously, where is everybody…Sunday evening? Most of you are normally here!"

"Well…angel wings…today is a _little_ bit different."

"What do you mean?" Bobby stressing the word little hadn't skipped his notice.

"Well…" Bobby sat back on the couch, " Dunno, think everyone's bored."

"Bored?"

"Yeah, you know, Brotherhood's quiet, Humans are tolerant…I mean, nothing to save anymore.."

"Go on…"

"Well…it's making people here…psycho."

"What do you mean psycho?"

"Like, crazy…loony! Mad! Mental mad…"

"Who?"

Bobby was about to speak but immediately interrupted by the heavy footsteps coming from the corridor. The two men stood in silence curiously waiting to see whose they belonged to.

"Mon Dieu! Pandant…Giv' Remy some needed space 'ere!!" Remy walked in through the door, his hair covering his eyes and looking extremely pissed off. Behind him was Rogue taking huge steps before grabbing him on the arm.

"Ain't no ones Pendan if you gonna hurt me like that sugah."

He struggled to break free but she persisted.

"Not ere…Remy got lots on ez mahnd!" He turned and noticed Bobby and Warren starring at them.

"Ahhh, Look 'ose 'ere? Warren."

The two men acknowledged themselves. The relationship between them had always been a bit strained each of them opting to mutually respect the other. But being in high spirit Warren made the extra effort to reach out for a handshake.

"Good to see you, Gambit."

"Moi aussi…Moi aussi!"

"Hello Rogue." Warren smiled at her but the rage in her face could not be missed. She slowly nodded her head.

"Hello Warren…Ahm sorry but Remy an Ah…we got unfinished business…"

"Mon Dieu!! Remy tired 'o TALKIN…Remy need a cigarette." He turned to look at Warren, "Mon amie, Remy sure knows y'ill stay a week or two."

"Just the night."

"Tres bien…now Remy exciuse 'imself an go fer a smoke…" he nodded turning to give Bobby a quick handshake, "Don watch too mosch porn!" he told the younger x-man.

"Sure won't Gambit. It'll make me blind!" Bobby sighed,_ He catches me **one** time and now I'm the trade mark pervert_.

"Bobby, have you seen, ohhh…" it was Ororo, with a small stack of books on her arm, which she dropped on the side table. Her arms flung open welcoming Warren with a warm and heartfelt embrace. They pulled away from each other smiling.

"Goddess! Warren, you didn't tell anyone you were coming. Good to see you."

" Wanted to surprise you, the city was getting a bit too cramped up for my flyers." He looked at his wings, stretching them to show how much more relaxed they felt.

"I see you still teach history." he pointed out noticing the books she had carried.

"Yes, yes." Her eyes trying desperately not to focus on either Remy or Rogue. They had not spoken to each other since the incident in the kitchen. She didn't blame both of them, as far as Ororo was concerned she deserved it. After all wasn't she close to stealing Remy away from Rogue? Wasn't she the one misleading Remy? What were her feelings towards him? Ororo sighed and smiled at the young blonde man with the wings in front of her.

"Y' have the nerve! Comin' in here actin' all queenly and shit." Rogue's angry outburst quickly turned heads and it took Ororo some time to realize that she was talking to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Ororo, y' fuckin' conniving bitch!"

"CHER!!" Remy didn't want to believe this was happening. All he wanted was a damn cigarette.

Rogue furiously glanced at Remy, "AH DUN CARE! SHE RUINED US! LOOK AT US!" she burst out into tears, tears showing her anger, her hate towards the other woman.

Ororo maintained her cool although she could feel her blood boiling, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Bobby nor Warren, "Marie," she began softly, "I don't think tha…"

"AH HATE YA! AN AH HOPE YA DIEEE!" Rogue hissed and Remy tried to pull her to him but she pushed him away and fled out the door. He glanced at Bobby and Warren, avoiding Ororo's hurtful look. They both seemed to tell him to chase after Rogue. Words need not to be spoken. In their minds that was the right thing to do. The Cajun exhaled, excusing himself quickly before running after the southern belle.

Embarrassed Ororo grabbed her books, " I'm sorry…I suddenly don't feel too good."

Warren held her waist gently, "What's wrong Ororo?"

"Nothing," she managed a quick smile, "I just need some air…"

"Let me come with you…"

"No! I mean…no, warren, thank you…I just want to be alone…"

"Don't let her get to you…you know how immature Marie can be…I…" Warren reached for her hand.

"I…just need to get some fresh air…I'll be back in a bit…" she squeezed his hand tight , gently letting her hand slide away and without turning to look back walked out in the opposite direction, trying desperately hard not to break down in tears. This was not supposed to be happening to her, she could not bare to stand the pitiful looks Warren and Bobby had both given her. Rogue had succeeded in embarrassing her, a goddess!

That's the thing Ororo, you were "once" a goddess…now you are just a lonely woman. She thought quietly to herself.

Warren frowned, he didn't like what he just witnessed, "Ok Drake. What did I miss?"

Bobby sighed heavily, " And that's just half of it…"

"Ok Marie giving Gambit a hard time, that's always been that way…but screaming at Ro? No way!"

"Dunno about that, wings. But today the whole kitchen was in shambles!" he shivered.

"What happened?"

"So…much…blood…everywhere…"

"Quit it Drake."

"Well there would have been, had it not been for Storm!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah Gambit and Logan clashed…as in there were slashes and energy charged object and shit! They went that deep!" Bobby shook his head as if still amazed by the whole fight, "Worthington, I fled! Couldn't stay there…nope…ran for my life."

"Still don't get why she had to scream at her like that…"

"Scream at who?" Logan walked in on both of them, patting Warren hard on the shoulder, "What brings you here, bub?"

"Just checking on how things are going…."

"Sit up Bobby, slouching ain't doin' ye good… who screamed?"

"No one…" Bobby replied nervously, "Warren was just asking…."

Warren cut him off, "I was ASKING why Rogue screamed at Ororo that way. Why don't you want him to know?"

"Ya serious?" Wolverine jovial mood had quickly turned sour, "When?"

Bobby placed his hand on his forehead, "Not good!" he said this more to himself.

"When…Drake?" Logan's voice tensing up.

"Couple of seconds ago…" Warren wondered why the wolverine was getting extremely feral.

"That bloody Cajun scum!"

"Not really his fault if you ask me…." Bobby added silently.

"I DIDN'T!"

Bobby flinched, "Just my opinion, jeeez….take it eeee-zeee!"

Ignoring Bobby, Logan turned to Warren, "Which way did she go?"

Both men shrugged as Logan glanced furiously at them searching for answers.

"Figures…am askin' the wrong people…I'll look for her…"

"She wanted…to be on her own, Logan." Warren added softly, he didn't want to provoke Logan but he felt that Ororo deserved at least that much of respect. She really wanted to be left alone.

"AH DUN FUCKIN' CARE!!" and he stormed out.

The two men stood once again in silence…

"What was that all about?" he looked at Bobby demanding an answer.

"I don't know!! I mean you come…"

"WAAAAREN!!" Jean stood in front of the door, all smiles "Welcome home!"

Warren gave her a gentle peck on the cheek, "Glad to see you here Jean,."

"Yes, I heard what I believed Logan screaming, so I wanted to check. Am I glad to see you."

"Hello Warren." Scott gave his good friend a strong handshake and an equally powerful embrace followed by a heavy pat on the shoulder. "Staying with us long?"

"Just a night or two…depending how everything holds up. Strange things happening."

"Sure Ice man here has already filled you in, just a little tension between friends…we'll be fine, Warren…" Scott smirked, "Don't know how Jean will do, since Logan seems to focusing on someone else now."

The smiles quickly vanished once Scott's comment had registered. Jean gave him a surprised look, "What do you mean by that, Scott?"

"Exactly that!"

"No….this is not happening!" Bobby sighed, "guys…."

"Please Bobby….let me talk." Jean stared furiously at her fiance. "Tell me Scott."

"Well you gonna lie that you loved the attention he was giving you?"

"Who?"

"Come on Jean, don't play dumb…you know who. You hate it now that he has let go. You can't stand it. That's why we spent the whole day looking for him, that's why you practically ran here trying to figure out why he was screaming…or rather who he was screaming at. And TELL ME NOW YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

"I DON'T!!" Jean slapped Scott hard on the face, "You have no right to talk to me that way!" She looked at Warren, "I will see you tomorrow…" and walked away her sobs still echoing as she passed the hallway.

Warren stared at Scott in disbelief, "You…"

Scott raised his hand , "Don't Warren…It's been going on for quite a while…I just couldn't take it anymore…"

There was an uneasy silence amongst them, Scott tried to speak but words failed him, his left cheek was still burning from her heavy slap, "I think I'll have an early night…"

"You should let her cool off…"

"I know that Warren…Look I'll see you tomorrow, not having a great vibe…ok?"

Warren only nodded watching Scott walk out of the door. He sighed.

"BOOOBBBBYYYYYY!!"

"Who is that?" Warren asked….

"It's Kitty…. YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS?" Bobby screamed back.

"Would you not shout! Where is she?"

"IIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS HEEEEEEEE THERE?" she replied.

Bobby grinned, "staircase…probably in her towel or something." Warren hit him lightly at the back of his head, "Ouch! WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO??"

"Would you stop screaming!"

"Sorry…only way …she won't come down…."

"YOUUUUUUUUUUU KNOWWWWW, THE PERSON I AM NEVER EVER SPEAKING TO AGAIN…"

Warren was caught by surprise, not only was he listening to this garbage ,he was actually interested.

"YEAAAAHHH A WHILE AGO!!" Bobby shrugged, "seriously, she will never come down."

Silence….

"OK GOOODNIGHT…WARREEEN HIIIIIII AND BYE!"

"HII KITTTY!!" Feeling immediately disgusted that he had been laid off guard, especially after he had admonished Bobby not to shout. Now he was doing the shouting.

They heard her hurry back up the stairs.

Bobby chuckled, "See, you just have to scream along…."

"Whatever…who isn't she talking to?"

"Logan…"

"Why?"

"He ruined breakfast…"

"Everyone is NUTS here! Where is Charles??"

Bobby shrugged, "Right on the Nuts thing…I still say it's boredom…dunno where baldy is, hasn't been himself lately…if you ask me."

"How do you mean?" Warren became concerned, the one person that could give a much needed prep talk to the whole team was also battling with issues?

"I dun know, just feels like it…" Bobby bit his lip, "Always out, eats in his study…just Jean and Ororo get to see him, and it's not that often. He really didn't want to handle Logan and Gambit's issue….said he'll talk to them later on…strange if ya ask me…X ain't normally like that…"

Warren scratched his head, "He in?"

"Nope left to Muir just a few hours ago…"

"Think we play around of Tekken? Sad to say but…seems like we are the only sane ones here in this place. Jubilee??"

"Uh…she's ok."

"That makes us three…still up for Tekken?" Warren lifted his brow, nudging Bobby's shoulder.

"Hell Fucking YEAH! You gonna get iced! Just how the Drake-ster likes it!"

"Wishes the kid…"

They hurried to Bobby's room, laughing into the night, playing their game while sharing a couple of beers. The noise they made could be classified as unbearable. Like school boys they found themselves gossiping about the ladies, the cars, and dissing each other constantly. They cussed, they swore and they roared in laughter. From time to time the kitchen door was slammed, glasses broke and pans and utensils fell on the floor as both guys prepared their dinner, midnight snack and other minor hunger pangs. But nobody seemed to care, at least they were not at each others necks. They did not wallow in depression, or suffer from envy, they did not harbour unkind thoughts, nor did they dwell in jealousy. No, their vibe was one of pure unadulterated happiness…and just for tonight, that was the right thing to hear.

"


	6. Chapter 6

Ororo Munroe lay helplessly on her bed, her eyes, swollen and awake, refusing to let her tired body drift off to the much needed sleep she was craving for. But sleeping away her troubles would only help her for a few hours, once she awakens, reality would hit her hard and she would be forced to deal with the issues at hand. Ororo despised the situation she was in, especially now that Rogue confronted her in front of Warren and Bobby!

_Now she will never let me be…._

There were times when she wished she could return to her old life, her life before Remy, before Forge…before becoming part of the x-men. When she was a goddess life had been beautiful. Even though where she was now, can not be compared to where she had lived in Kenya…but there, her soul felt free. Her heart was at ease and she loved the happiness she was bringing to the people... It was her home…it was her haven…There she could be one with nature at anytime…here, although she had found a sense of family with the x men, she quickly discovered that, as they matured with age, the more selfish their hearts became. She turned her body to the side, her head resting on her hands,

_Even I…I…I too, am selfish…_

Tears slid down her gentle face, they felt warm and she could taste the salt as they gently slid around the corners of her full lips. She didn't bother wiping them away, but instead battled with the thoughts of Remy and Rogue,

_I destroyed something that was meant to be beautiful. This has made me ugly. My heart will forever be ugly. I am no different than him._

Him…whose name still haunted her from time to time. Forge. What he had done, had hurt her greatly. He was the first man she had ever opened her heart to. The feelings that overpowered the goddess were entirely new to her. But she had loved them and had loved him. There was a time, she believed that she could never love another…but she was wrong…after Forge left her, disgraced and shamed…He had come….a friend…someone she cared for deeply...

_Rermy LeBeau._

Stormy managed a weak smile, he had gotten to her bad, and there was nothing she could do because like Logan mentioned earlier even though she clearly knew he did not abide to it.

_You don't take away something that does not belong to you…._

Not only that, Storm knew that Remy was confused, or maybe scared of hurting Rogue. There were times when she felt that they could manage to be more than friends. That there was a chance. But somehow, he'd always end up with Rogue. Jean had once told her about them having a _love -hate relationship_, they hate yet love each other all at the same time, to the African goddess this was a ridiculous phenomenon but the more she observed them…the more she felt that maybe Jean was right all along and of course the sadder she became…

The feelings she had for Remy were best kept to herself.

She heard a knock on the door...

"Who is it?"

There was a monetary silence before through the wooden door she heard a familiar mumble.

She quickly wiped her tears and walked bare footed to the door,

"Remy?"

"C'est Remy..pandant…beggin' ya tah ohhpen da door, stormy…"

She turned, leaning her back to the door, " Remy…it's late…I don't want trouble."

He sighed, his head resting on the door, "Remy knows, ain't been fair too 'is chere…We need to talk…Remy needs to apologize…not goin' anywhere…without no talkin'…"

She opened the door, only because she knew that he would probably linger on it until he got what he wanted…"Where is Rogue….?" she asked sounding solemn walking towards her dressing table where she took a seat and watched him in silence.

He closed the door behind him and walked towards her, "Dun matter, chere…"

"After what happened in the common room…it does." she looked to the floor.

"Remy sorry about that…pandant," his hand touched her chin lifting her face so that he could look into her beautiful blue eyes…"Remy made some big mistakes…an Remy need to know what Stormy wan.."

"What do you mean?"

Remy took a deep breath, "Seen ye with Wolvie today…walkin' back from dah lake…" He turned away, not wanting her to see his anger. "E dah one 'o ya seein' now, chere…" it was a statement.

"Ha, what makes you say that?"

"E jeez been everywhere y'are…pisses Remy off…" He hissed, "May the Cajun smoke?" he forced a smirk.

She nodded her agreement, "Me and Logan are just friends…just like you and I…"

"Hmmph," the sound of his lighter, he walked to the window, opening it and leaning on the seal, turning his face only to blow the smoke out of the room. "No look that way, tah Remy…"

"Well…it is…" nervousness was creeping up , so she grabbed her brush and combed through her white mane.

"The man like ya…" he chuckled, "Dun blame 'im jeez dun like eth…'specially when Ah gat feelin's fer y'too…C'est une probleme!"

She stopped what she was doing, looking at him, amazed, "I don't want to hear this…"

"Ye are…chere." a smug appearing slowly on his face as he dragged on his cigarette. "Why? ye' think Remy 'ere bullshitn'?"

"Because you don't just fall in love like that, Remy! You don't just leave the woman you are with since God knows when and come to me proclaiming love…that I know you don't believe in." Her voice was shaky and she paused to regain her strength…"Look at me…" He looked at her, his red eyes showing concern and worry, showing that they desperately wanted to understand what she was saying, but they couldn't

"What can I give you…nothing…"

"What are ye saying chere? Stopp eht!"

"I am saying…Don't throw away what you have with Rogue for what you will definitely not have with me…"

"Chere…Pandant…" he took a final drag off his cigarette, flicking it out the window, "F' Remy 'as ye…'E 'as deh whole world…"

"Oh Remy…" she stood up, arms folded facing him. "Please, I know what I am saying…"

"Saying…mais oui…but doin'…Remy dun think so…Deh greenhaus…why d'ye kiss Remy?"

Storm fell silent, she had no words for that, she was at the greenhouse working on her darling plants when he burst in like he normally usually did. But Ororo had done something strange that day…she had kissed him, passionately…and he had done the same. Words were not spoken that day just trails of hot kisses and a lot of tongue. She hadn't cared about the consequences…it was just that moment…and she didn't care if he'd back away…Ororo had broken it off and left him dazed watching her as she ran out of the greenhouse.

"I…I…" she stammered.

"Da Lake?" he pushed on, "Ye still kissed me back…"

"Remy, stop…"

He walked towards her, gently reaching for her hands, "Remy knows…Dun hide behind Logan…"

"Logan has nothing to do with this…"

"'Ee does, chere…Logan fallin' fer ye…Remy sees eht…It'll kill me…"

"Kill you?" s

"Seeing 'im withcha…"

"He is a friend…"

"So twas' Remy…."

"You still are…"

He shook his head, "Dun wan ye as a friend…"

"Rogue…"

"Will understahnd in time…" he lifted her face to his.

"She loves you…"

"Dun be 'fraid…"

She was afraid, she stared at his lips, "I'm not a bad person…"

"Shhh chere…why ye say tha?"

"I think it's best we stay just friends…"

A frown appeared on his face, "Dun understand…"

She walked away from him, "I don't want the others talking…"

"Since when Stormy care whut others think?"

"Since I am the co-leader of the group and I should lead by example…"

"Stormy…ye' care whut others think…"

She thought about it for a while, "You may have an I-don't-give-a-shit attitude…but the truth is, in Life…you have to give a shit…This is my life…and I am using my head here to think…not living it as it is…I did that too many times…and it got me in shit!"

"Bien, cher…Remy gats a 'E dun givva a shet attitude…but worryin bout what people will say when they know bout us…an 'f dats your reasin….pandant, dat shet fucked up…"

"I just don't think it will work…"

"I 'ave feelin's for ye…et toi? Ansah me 'honestly…"

She nodded her head slowly, "You know I do…"she whispered.

"Den why hide?"

"I don't know if you do…"

"Remy wouldn't be 'ere….'f 'e don't." He pulled her close, "Cher…if ye need tah think…" He was hoping her mind was already made up but Ororo nodded eagerly.

"Yes…I'm sorry Remy…I do…because some how…I always see you back with Rogue…"

"Remy need yer trust…." he sighed, "Remy ain goan force ye, cher. Ah came tah apologize…for Rogue, Remy's behaviour with Logan…Came tah say sorry…" his tone became harder. "Can't 'cept ye needing tah think eht through…was 'opin ye'd give me a chance…"

"Remy…"

"S'okay…no probleme….Remy see Stormy wan be friends…we'll be."

"Everything will be back to normal…?"

"Oui…" He squeezed her cheek softly. "Mes amis we remain….but think eht through.." he kissed her hard on the cheek. "Will go tah bed now…Bobby an Warren, still 'avin fun…" he smiled.

"I know…it's been like this all night…but it's ok…once in a while it's good having them up and keeping the house lively…" she held his arm, "I'm sorry…Remy…but for now…" she pulled him to her, embracing his strong body. "For now…"

Their heads drew closer to each other

"For now?" he smiled at her.

"For now…" she felt herself getting tense.

His fingers touched her skin, a shiver travelling fast up to her spine causing her to tense even more.

"Relax, chere…" he whispered softly in her ear.

She closed her eyes and tossed her head slowly from side to side while his fingers ran softly down her arm, up her abdomen and her chest. Pulling her body closer to his, his lips met hers and they kissed softly.

He held he neck gently pushing her hair back and teasing her with his warm tongue. Ororo moaned in pleasure, gently opening her eyes, watching how his were closed tightly.

_He looks so handsome._

She pushed him to the wall, pressing her body towards his, feeling his hardness. A sigh escaped his lips and she bit them gently. Their kiss was slow, hot and electrifying. The heat was rising and her instincts warned her to pull back…she slowly pulled away from his kiss, staring into his red eyes…

"I feel so confused now…." she whispered.

He smiled, "Remy too…what happened to friends?"

She laughed , "Ok Monsieur LeBeau…time for you to go…!"

He sighed, "Dun wan to…"

"You have too…I'll see you in the morning…" She opened the door for him.

"Think bout it cher…"

She gave him a quick peck, "I will…I have no choice…"

He looked at her concerned, "Remy know might no be fair…can't 'elp it, f' ehts you Remy wan. Jizz Think bout eht…Pandant. Bonsoir, cher." He kissed her on the cheek .

"Goodnight…" She closed the door, turning her back and slumping herself unto the floor.

_That felt amazing…._

Ororo sighed, pulling herself up,

She walked towards the opened window, staring at the full moon…Her mind was racing, thoughts of the team…and how they would take it

_How would Logan take it?_

She remembered how he had warned her…she smiled when she thought about how jealous Remy was of him. But she needed Logan's advice…he was slowly becoming the only person she could confide in…He was the only one who ran to meet her when he heard how Rogue screamed at her…even though she was in no mood to talk to anyone…Logan was there but kept his distance, just walking her back to the mansion…Yes, she would confide in him…

After all she couldn't confide in Remy because It was about the Cajun himself. She chuckled,

_Tomorrow I'll have a chat with Logan…_

She glanced one last time at the moon, a calm feeling overpowered her. Closing the window only slightly for at night she loved the feel of the summer night breeze.

However, Ororo came to a brief halt, she listened in again, believing that she had heard something unusual. But the sound was not repeated. Shrugging she went to her bed, switching off the light…

For a moment she had thought that she heard the howling of a wolf. But she had been wrong. In a few minutes Ororo fell comfortably asleep. A smile unconsciously crept on her face. The goddess what at peace.

The mansion grew quiet as the hours flew by…Warren and Bobby had finally out done themselves…Jean and Scott slept on opposite sides still brewing with conflict…The Cajun lay sleeping on his bed…alone… Rogue had waited for Remy to come and apologize but he never came and pride wouldn't allow her to come see him…the whole night she had planned her actions for tomorrow, a deep and honest talk with storm…maybe a threat or two…Rogue's fury outweighed her so much, that she too didn't know when the power of sleep overcame her.

Only one stayed awake…

Not too far from the mansion, he stood on top of a hill, the moonlight illuminating his feral features. There he promised himself to make the lives miserable of anyone that came to harm her. There he professed his love.

Ororo had been right afterall, there was howl…not of a wolf but of a man….a man, desperate to love her…a man who she didn't know obsessed about her.

_You will be mine…RO…you will be mine…._

_**Ok please do review this and let me know what you guys think and what more you'd like to see (characters, story line..I'm open..lol)….Thank you all for your reviews….it really helps me to continue writing…cheers**_

_**Viktobi**_


	7. Chapter 7

Mondays at the mansion were usually welcomed with contempt. It was the beginning of a new week, classes were in process, as usual with Ororo, Jean, Scott, Rogue and Logan teaching their various subjects. When the X-men were not out saving the world, they were just like regular people doing their regular jobs. This had always been the professor's vision.

However, seated at his office, Charles awaited patiently the arrival of two of his major concerns. They were both fast asleep when he had awoken them telepathically, adamant that they attend this meeting ,set up specially for them. Glancing at his watch he frowned,

_Typical, always late…_

A light knocking was heard at the door, even though it was wide open, the person had figured it polite to acknowledge his presence.

"Come in…" Charles smiled warmly already knowing who it was, "You are late Robert…"

The younger mutant stepped into his office, hesitant, he was still recovering from his sleep. Covering his mouth he let out a yawn and stretched his body, "Ya' wanted to see me X?"

"Yes, yes…please…have a seat." Charles pointed eagerly at the chair in front of him. "Where is LeBeau?"

"He supposed to come too?" Bobby slumped on the chair, "Dunno…"he replied after making himself comfortable.

"Well, we have to wait for him then…I need both of you to…"

"Bonjour, Charles…" Unlike the Iceman, Remy simply walked into the office, his hair was a mess and he was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

"Jesus…you smell of booze!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Mais non, mon ami…Dat ez y' smellin' like that!" Remy grinned sliding comfortably on the chair next to Bobby.

Bobby cautiously sniffed himself and shook his head, "Noooo!"

Remy motioned him to hush, "What's ze probleme…professor."

The professor's smile vanished from his face, he looked at the two mutants, "I called both of you in because I felt it was time to discuss a matter that has been greatly avoided.."

Remy yawned, "Right, Y'need tah get to dah point cuz too many words goan give Remy a headache!"

Bobby swallowed hard, although he, too was suffering from a slight hangover, he never would have had it in him to talk to the professor in such a manner.

Charles, however simply nodded, "Very well Gambit, I shall get to the point," he took a deep breath before proceeding, "Out of all my X-men, residing with me in this mansion, I am sad to announce that the two of you seem to be quite the most unproductive of them all…"

"Merci, Charles…" Remy stood up.

Bobby looked at the Cajun in surprise, "You gotta be kiddin' me…he's telling us off , you thank him and now you wanna go?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Remy replied nonchalantly, "Remy didn't come 'ere fo some productivity…what Charles saying exactly what Remy 'ere fo…"

"Please, Remington…I haven't finished yet…"

The Cajun reluctantly sat back on his chair, Bobby glanced at Remy and back at the professor, "So you want us to work?"

The professor nodded.

"As what?" Bobby scratched his head, "Saving the world is all I know…"

The Cajun burst out laughing.

"What's so funny, Remy?"

"Nothin'"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Ohh…" Remy smiled at the professor avoiding Bobby's angry glare, "'E's more a destruction to dah world…"

"Remington…Robert…I am being very serious here…I suggest the two of you should look into teaching…most of the team are currently handling two or three more subjects…helping them out, by taking up these subjects to teach, relieves them of the overloaded work tasks…"

Bobby's mouth fell open, unable to speak himself out of the situation, he looked at Remy for help, who still seemed relaxed.

"Dun know, Charles, All Remy knows is stealin'. Don think that'll elp ze future x-men.."

"Come on…prof, I practically cheated on my SAT's and the score I got wouldn't even get me into a polytechnic and that was two years ago…jeeze…How am I gonna teach?"

"Wow!"

"Shut up, Remy…"

The Cajun smiled, raising his hands up in the air, "Not saying une word!"

The professor shook his head disapprovingly, "There is an upcoming field trip."

"Meaning?" Bobby dared to ask.

"Meaning, Robert…the two of you will be assisting the children, on that exciting day."

"Y'serious?" Remy sat up straight.

"That I am." He folded his arms, sitting back anxiously waiting for their protests.

"What class.?" Bobby asked weakly.

"Kitty's…"

"Mon Dieu…"

"Isn't that Storm's job?"

"Stormy?"

Bobby smiled at Remy, "Ah, now it doesn't sound bad to you, huh?"

"Still bad, mon ami…Ain't no way Remy goan Baby-sit…."

"Well, Storm and the other's won't be able to assist on that day, I have a special mission I want them on."

"YOU GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!!" Bobby was furious, "They get to go on a mission and I and pretty boy here have to freaking BABYSIT??"

The professor smiled, he was enjoying this, of course Ororo and the rest were not going on any mission, he had just made that up knowing fully well that hearing that would upset them greatly. Especially Bobby.

"When?" Remy groaned, the idea of being with a bus load of teenage girls and boys was killing him.

"Wednesday…"

"Bien…Goan go take a shower now…" he stood up, tapping Bobby on the shoulder, "Let's go! See y'later Charles…"

"Consult Ororo. She will give you the necessary details." Charles smiled as both men mumbled to themselves.

_They may not like the idea but at least I'll have them doing something here…_

The two men headed to the common room, classes were still on-going so for the time being, they had the room to themselves. Bobby sat down comfortably on the couch while Remy headed straight to the kitchen. He came out, holding two bottles of chilled beer.

"Here, y' need eht." He handed Bobby a bottle.

"You know, this sucks." Bobby opened the bottle using his teeth.

"Y's raht…" Remy nodded, taking a huge gulp from his bottle, "Ahhh…but f y'tell Remy, Remy thinks ain't such a bad thing aftrall, n'est pas?"

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You don't wanna know…"

"Tell me…"

"Just don't want to hang out with a bunch of teenagers, they are stress, especially the girls. It's tough man, Logan went on one class trip…had it not been for his healing factor, he would have died of a heart attack or stroke, or something similar…"

Remy punched him lightly on his shoulder, "Y'goan do jeez fine. Still got dem teen in ya neways…"

The latter gave Remy a sarcastic look, "Right…"

Both men drank their beer in silence.

Remy cursed out loud.

"What's wrong?"

"Remy dun wan do field trips…"

"Now you realize."

"Ain't goan go…"

"You have to…"

"Ah? And Why?"

"Because the professor said so…I guess."

"Tell Remy, mon amie…We goan do what the professor seys? Or we goan do what we wan cuz we got dem mahnds of our own?"

"Well…" Bobby thought for a brief second, "If we are going to live here…then we have no choice but to do it…How come Rogue gets away with this?"

Remy chuckled, "She dun…She teach em fine arts or sum shet like dat…" he suddenly wondered where she was, he hadn't seen her for some time now. The thought that he was actually wondering where she was scared him a bit but he quickly said to himself that it was normal to still care for someone who had once been loved by him.

"Hhmph…" Bobby yawned.

"Dis yo fault, y'know?"

"How??"

"Last night, mon amie…y' an Warren, watchin all em porn movies, acting like brats…"

"Ahhh, bullshit, got nothing to do with last night…and we weren't watching porn!!" he paused for a bit, taking another gulp from the bottle, "We weren't that loud anyways."

Remy laughed, "Sure…" he placed the empty bottle on the side table, "Goan, take a shower an then we goan look fer Stormy…" he slowly got himself together, "Y'goan take that bottle an hide it, Stormy don like seeing stuff like that, mon amie." he said winking at the Bobby and slowly walking out the common room.

Bobby stared at the bottle, he was deep in thought, all this time he thought he could get away with not teaching in the mansion. He had no other choice, nowhere to go, no where to run. The mansion was his home, unlike Remy who seemed to be more of a wandering type, Bobby was quite comfortable were he was.

"What's wrong Drake?" It was Warren, he looked fresh and relaxed.

"Uh, had a talk with X…"

"Ah? About what?"

"My future…."

"Get out!"

"Well, what do you think? You were dissin me about it the whole night!"

Warren thought for a bit but was quick to add, "I was dissing you on quite a number of stuff…"

"Me being a bum." Bobby mumbled through clenched teeth.

Warren laughed out loud, "He wants you to teach? Would have asked you to join me in the corporate world…but knowing you, you wouldn't last."

"I hate suits Warren…and I hate working for you…" Bobby smiled mischievously.

"So…what are you going to teach? Jokes 101?"

"Lame…"

Warren smiled, "I know…but what does he want you to do?"

"Take them on a field trip…"

"What the 12-year olds?"

"Nah…Kitty's class…"

"Jesus…"

"I know…" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Half of them have crushes on you….their going to rape you!"

"Gambit's coming with…"

"Shit!"

"You don't have to make it sound bad…"

"True…it's actually terrible…when?"

"Day after."

"Where?"

"Dunno…need to check with Storm."

"How is she?"

"Haven't seen her since then…you carry a torch for her too?"

"Years back…but that's history now."

Bobby looked at him surprised, he hadn't expected that kind of confession from his friend, "Really?"

"Well, she is an amazing woman…she just doesn't know it…I think Wolverine diggs her now."

"Yeah, and Remy too…"

"Thought they were friends.."

"Thought so too…but you should have seen him…" Bobby started mimicking the Cajun, "Goan see Remy's Stormy. Stormy won't like that. Stormy, stormy, stormy…that name is gay!"

Warren laughed it off, "You make people look bad. Anyway, I'm going to see the Professor."

"Try and help me out of this situation." Bobby pleaded.

"I think you need it…"

"You suck!"

"Indeed…right, take a shower…you are reeking of booze." Warren patted his friend on the shoulder and walked out the room. Leaving Bobby once more to ponder about the predicament he found himself in.


	8. Chapter 8

"Logan!!" Storm called after him, "Logan, wait up."

Logan turned, hoping that she wouldn't notice him blushing, "What's up Ro?" He waited for her, amazed that she was actually running towards him.

_Wonder what's on her mind._

Upon reaching him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, resting in order to regain her strength, "Where…where… are you off to?"

"Just thought of getting some fresh air, KitKat's giving me a hard ass time…"

Ororo laughed out heartily, "I don't blame her…you still haven't apologised?"

"Tried…she won't give me the chance. Ignores the shit outta me and does the opposite of what I tell her to do…that kid's stubborn."

"You mean in class as well?"

"Hell yeah in class…only time I get to see her, rest of the time she be avoiding me, anyways." He bit his lip agitated by the stubbornness of women.

"I'll talk to her," Ororo paused, "If you want me too…"

Logan shook his head, "Ro, she's mine to deal with. I'll think of something…so, what made you run after me, today?" he smiled at her.

"I need some advice…"

"From me?" Logan was taken by surprise, "You got the wrong guy, Ro."

Ororo smiled, "Before I say anything, just wanted to know, have you seen Remy anywhere?"

Logan stiffened, "Y' know, me and the Cajun be giving each other space. Shouldn't ask me that."

"Lighten up Logan." Ororo playfully punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Let by gones be by gones."

"Is about him?"

Ororo looked shyly on grass.

"Jesus, Ro! I don't even want to know!" He started walking away from her, his anger slowly building up.

"Wait," she held him by his strong arms, pulling him close to her, "I need to talk."

He looked at her straight in the eyes, studying them, trying to read what they were dying to say. "I'm not the one you should be talking to.." he said quietly.

"Oh, Logan…if not you. Who else?"

He hissed , his eyes glowing in rage, "If it's about him, Ro. I don't wanna know. I already warned you to stay off him."

She looked at him surprised,

"His scent's still there…Ro, you making the mistake of yer life."

"It's different, Logan." she paused pulling his face to hers, "I swear, he's so different. It feels different…I ne.."

"I DON'T WANNA KNOW RO!" Logan growled shocking Ororo in the process. She stared silently at the man in front of her, slowly letting go of his arm.

"I am sorry, Ro." he whispered, "Don't trust the man…and right now, I am in no state to listen to anything you have to say." he looked her in her eyes, eyes that now told him that she was slowly belonging to another man. "Listen, I had a fucked up day..I.."

She waved him off, "It's ok Logan. It was selfish of me not to notice…"

Her words were interrupted by someone calling out her name. She turned to look and smiled as she saw Remy walking towards them.

"Look, Logan. I need you…" she glanced on her side, only noticing that Logan had walked off, refusing to turn around. Ororo sighed, and decided against calling him back instead proceeded to meet Remy halfway through.

"Bonjour, pandant." He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, looking towards the direction Logan was heading, "What did 'e wan?"

Ororo sighed, hugging Remy tight, "He's having a bad day…"

"Dun like 'im near mah Stormy.."

She smiled, "When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Never…cher…never." He gently pinched her nose, "Remy need tah ask y'somethin'"

She looked up at him dreamingly, "What?"

"Spoke tah Charles, today. Goan for sum field trip."

She looked at him, "You mean, camping?"

"Field trip…Stormy."

"Well, Remy…it's outdoors…"

"Shittin' me?"

"No…" she wiped his mouth with her hands, "Mind your language makes you look, unattractive…"

He looked lovingly at her, "Remy see, Stromy made up ha mahnd already, n'est pas?"

She hesitated before nodding her head, "Let's just say I am willing to give it a try…"

Remy hugged her tightly, "Remy make sure, Stormy won regret eht."

A gentle gust of wind carrying petals swept in between them, gently touching his strong facial features and passing swiftly through his hair. He smiled at her, pulling her closer to him, his red eyes looking much softer now. For the first time Ororo felt she could actually read them. She closed her eyes moving closer to him, tightening her grip around his neck. Their lips met and this time Ororo knew it was right. She wasn't frightened when his tongue sought hers, she did not hesitate, instead she held him closer savouring his taste, enjoying every moment with him. The wind danced about them, lifting them slightly above the ground, around them the petals danced as they kissed.

Ororo Munroe had finally found love.

In the office, Warren and Charles were catching up on what they had missed, the strong winds caught their attention and both proceeded to the terrace. Charles smiled at the kissing couple. He sighed looking up at Warren whose gaze was still fixed on them,

"We best leave, Warren… sometimes love deserves a little time on it's own…"

Warren hesitated for a bit,

_Who would have thought that of all the men, she'd pick the one who would only cause her the most trouble and the most pain…_

Warren shook his head disappointedly, trouble was plotting it's way, Warren Worthington the third could feel it but like the good and obedient student he had once been he silently followed his mentor back into the office.

Not too far from the lover's scene, he stood. Shoulder's slouched, his anger waned overcome by sadness and hurt. He watched them kiss and felt his heart break, cursing himself for keeping his feelings to himself. The Cajun had won her over.

He was too late.

He stood transfixed starring at them, he could hear her soft moans of pleasure.

_That should a been me…kissing her…._

Before turning away he looked up towards the mansion, a window caught his eye, there stood slightly hidden a shadow, someone else was watching and Logan knew just who it was. The winds that Ororo generated did not only carry with them the gentle vanilla scent and petals. No, along with them, they carried with them the sounds of the other woman's gentle sobs and the scent of her tears….

_Be strong Marie…Be strong._

Nightfall…the moon, only half full. Everyone in the mansion…fast asleep. After all it was a school night. Gentle footsteps, down the stairs, trying their best to avoid the squeaking sound. Down the basement and into the garage. The hooded figure stopped to check, in the distant corner there it stood, untouched and still in shape. The keys were placed in a box not too far from it, along with the rest of the car keys. Grabbing the right pair, leading the bike out the garage and walking it out up to a considerable distance, the hooded figure took one last glance at the mansion…An evil glint in it's eyes, before stepping on the pedal and riding off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken more than a days journey before finally reaching the desired location. A shabby building, located in a secluded area further out of the main town. The signs of age clearly visible, the proprietors had done nothing much to keep it together. Just above the entrance carved into the wooden plate it read "le mulet riant". In English, the laughing mule. However with it's not so posh appearance it did attract a fairly amiable class, the people, cars and bikes surrounding it could not be easily afforded by those of a lower calibre. In front of the buildimg, a row of bikes parked one after the other, dragging the bike next to the last one parked, the mysterious figure swung out of the seat. Still cloaked and hooded, not going unnoticed by fellow customers, the figure manoeuvred gracefully passed the entrance line and was abruptly stopped by two massive men.

"What makes ya think y' gonna just go right in here?" The bald and bigger one asked.

"Came tah see the Viceroy…" was the solemn reply.

Both men were immediately taken aback.

Now the one with the blonde hair and long spiky beard spoke, "What is your business with him?"

The hooded figure smiled, looking at them, sensing their nervousness a tiny sparkle visible in it's eyes.

"My business with HER, is simple…it is regarding a mutual friend of ours…"

The two bouncers looked at each other, no one in town knew about the Viceroy and almost nobody did ever ask, and if they did…they had always assumed her a man and not a woman. The individual in front of them clearly knew. Turning their backs, they argued their case, one not being sure whether to let it slide the other not wanting to risk pissing the Viceroy off, for all he knew, these two might be business associates or even long time friends. In the end, they quickly decided on informing the Viceroy first…one could never be sure.

"You stay put, we gonna inform the boss first," The bald man turned to the hooded figurine forcing a smile, "Now, who should I say is wanting to speak with our Viceroy?"

"Tell her…a rogue!"

The men looked at each other and shrugged. Baldy opened the door, the sounds of music, laughter and screams escaping briefly before being muffled again as the door shut close behind him.

Ten minutes passed before he would appear again, behind him a tall dark handsome African American man, with braided hair followed suit. He smiled at her, revealing mischief and familiarity.

"Why, ain it mah best girl, haven't seen you since…" he paused, his fingers playing with his goatee, pretending to be recalling something, "Ah..yes…" a wicked smile crossed his face, "since…Cody." He was referring to the time when the guild had purposely kidnapped her old boyfriend in order to get the attention of both her and Gambit.

_That was indeed, a long time ago…._

There was a haughty laugh and pushing the hood back Rogue revealed herself to him, "Mighty nice of ya sugah tah remind me of the good ol' days we shared..but, ah have travelled far…"

The bouncers and the crowd around them, still interested in the scene that played in front of them, clearly shocked at the beauty that unveiled itself. However they retained their calm and proceeded with their job.

The man laughed out heartily, "Yet I notice a certain somebody missing? Knowing him, if he is still alive, that is. He should be round the corner…"

"Francois, am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but ah come clearly alone."

"Has our famous lover betrayed yet another heart?" he raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" growing impatient she snapped, "Do ah get tah see ha or not?"

He didn't say a word, instead he motioned her to step into the bar. The atmosphere was extremely lively. The interior deceived the building's exterior. Rogue noticed that it had a different feel compared to the last time she was here.

_With Remy…._

The personnel were all new, most were ladies, dressed much more seductively than their predecessors. Padded Red walls, balck and white furniture and loud rave music in the background with a multitude of flashing lights. There were strippers dancing in cages, half-naked and in abandon. She shuddered, knowing very well that most of the dancers were high under the influence of some illegal substance. Men and women surrounded the bar as two ladies served them their drinks with speed and efficiency. She waited for him to come in, he looked at her puzzled, Francois Chicault had assumed that she still remembered her way.

"A lot has changed!" she screamed, but he didn't hear her and moved his ear closer to her mouth, having her repeat her words all over again. He nodded and led the way. They had a pretty hard time passing through the crowds especially with half of the people stopping to greet Francois as if he was a local celebrity. Rogue also noticed that most of the time, he didn't know any of them. After succeeding to pass unhurt through the dance floor, they climbed the DJ booth, where he greeted the DJ, opening a door behind him. He stopped and asked her to step in.

The sound died down instantly,

"Sound proof?"

"We try our best. Now move on…she is waiting."

Rogue's heart stopped for a brief second when she instantly recognized the beautiful woman standing in the centre amongst a group of men. The tall lady with straight long blonde hair reaching her hips, stood elegantly in front of her, gently sipping on a glass of dry martini.

"To what do I owe this visit?" she asked, her voice refusing to hide the animosity she held against the red head.

Rogue glanced around her, the viceroy was surrounded by her members, she remembered a few, Gris gris, Fifolet…_Where was Julien?_

As if reading her mind, Bella Donna retorted, "Mah brother died long time ago, this time however, my beloved husband had nothing to do with it…as you know he was revived…but…it was not our Julien, it was a monster…so father, did us all a favour and killed him off." She smiled at the rest of the members before looking haughtily at her rival, "I ask again, to what do I owe this visit?"

Rogue straightened up, the fiery red head made sure not to look one bit intimidated by the leader of the Unified Guild of Assassins and Thieves. "Ah prefer speakin' tah y'in prahhhvate…"

Bella Donna looked at her fellow members, "Rogue…this isn't the X-men, we are more of a family than you think. Speak in front of mah brothers, for they know everything." She took another sip from her drink, "Care for a drink?"

The red head politely refused, "You still hunt for Lebeau?"

All members stood in silence before simultaneously breaking out into a roar of laughter. Rogue did not find it amusing and she sensed herself doubting her journey. Bella Donna, always quick to notice, silenced her team, "Now, lil child, I see a lot in those eyes. Dun think the guild stupid. We figure if ever he come cross us again, that's the time he feels our wrath. Exiled is fine with us…with me…I do still carry a torch for him." A slight grin escaped the corner of her mouth and she slowly glanced at Francois, who brashly avoided her gaze. Rogue understood instantly, Bella Donna and Francois were lovers.

_A mistake y'all come to regret Mr. Chicault…._

"So…his whereabouts are of no use tah ya?" she placed her hood back on, "Clearly ah seemed to have wasted precious time, coming here…"

Bella Donna shrugged but Francois quickly jumped holding the southern belle by the arm, "Wait!" this caught the attention of his boss, who frowning, glared at him.

"What is this?"

Francois straightened up, "You know the rules of the guild. The location is now known…"

"It is not, Francois…she has not said a word…Now let her go!" Bella Donna managed to control her fury.

"Can't do so, mistress…my allegiance to the guild forbids it…here stands a lady who knows…I swore an oath to get rid of him, and lest my memory fails me…so did you."

The other members murmured their agreement in silence. The viceroy stood still contemplating her situation.

"Leave us." she commanded.

They gathered their drinks and proceeded out the door. Francois, hesitant stood a little bit longer, trying to catch her gaze, he was pulled away by fellow member, Fifolet and they shut the door behind them.

Bella Donna placed her glass on the table. She wore a short black sleeveless dress exposing her smooth long legs. Rogue noticed the red ruby necklace on her neck and pondered its familiarity, "Ah thought he handed it over…" she whispered. Remy had stolen the necklace years back in Paris from a powerful Jewel thief. However he had told her, he returned it.

_One of his many lies….._

"A farewell gift, placed next to his empty bedside. Ah knew from then on, I'd never see him again." Bella Donna sighed, stroking the red ruby gently she stepped closer to Rogue. "What has he done to deserve this grave and dangerous act of yours?"

The younger mutant's eyes quivered as she struggled to keep her tears at bay. Bella Donna gently lifted Rogue's chin, studying the sadness the mutant displayed, "He has hurt you too?"

Rogue nodded slowly.

"And you want your revenge?"

She nodded her head again, tears trailing down her flushed cheeks.

Bella Donna smiled, "Child, you realize that the consequences are grave. This is death we speak off. Never to be seen or heard from again…a hit has been on him for years, my love for him forbids any harm done. If you mistake that his scorned love for me, would wish him an early death…then you are wrong. I do not wish such upon Mr. Remy Etienne LeBeau, for he was once my friend, lover and husband. I will forever love him."

"He left me for someone else.."

"He is a man. They are dawgs. Move on…but don't bring the guild into this."

"Ah came hopin y'd teach him a lesson…ain't him ah won't down. It's her."

Bella Donna thought for a while, she placed her palm out, "I need to see who you are talking about."

Rogue hastily handed her a wallet sized picture of Ororo Munroe. The latter studied it carefully, "My Remy outdone himself this time. She is an exotic beauty, that's for sure. Her name?"

"Ororo Munroe." bitterness evident in her tone.

"A mutant, hard to miss an African American with silver hair and blue eyes…not so common, if you ask me. Her powers?"

"She controls the weather…"

Bella Donna raised her left eye brow, "So…Rogue…you want her…dead?"

"Ah want them to suffer…" a husky and dark reply, "Ah hate her fo what she dun to me."

"Your power's last I heard were gone…don look like it to me…"

"The cure…served it's purpose…Ah feel it waning and mah powers growin. However am an X-man, the blood of my team mate shall not be spilled by lil ol' me." She grinned at the lady in front of her, a crazed look escaping her for a brief second.

"A lover scorned breeds unnecessary thoughts, you should think of your actions."

"Ah dun enough thinking, Bella Donna. If y'ain't helping out, you best tell me."

"What does the guild get?"

"What y'all have always wanted…him…"

"I see…and you sure they are serious? Knowing Remy, might be one of his flirtations..."

Rogue snickered, "Indeed…mah powers comin back when last me and him were intimate ah could feel and see his thoughts. He thought only of her while growing weaker in mah body…"

"A terrible thing…although I have never been fond of you, Rogue. I do feel your sorrow. But I do not wish to come in between my former husband and his new found love. I am sorry, but as Viceroy of the Unified Guilds…I refuse to honour your request." She turned her back towards Rogue, without glancing back she told the redhead politely to leave.

Rogue placed one of the school's business cards on the table, "Y'all know where tah fahnd me…" she hastened to the door.

Francois watched as Rogue wordlessly disappeared into the crowd. The other members had dispersed, but he had patiently waited for the ladies to finish. He joined Bella Donna in the room.

"She offered a location and you didn't accept it?" disappointment clouded his handsome strong face.

Bella Donna shrugged, "She also offered me a new hit."

"Who?"

"Remy's new lover…" Bella Donna smiled, "she has changed, Rogue…hasn't she? No longer the sweet lil bitch ah remember her being…"

"Are we taking it?"he asked, ignoring her comment.

"No…" she handed him Ororo's photo.

"A sister?" he sounded surprised, "Lebeau is filled with surprises, n'est pas?"

"Indeed…" picking up her martini and finishing it off to the last drop, "But I do not dabble in lover's quarrel…"

"You don't want him hurt…that's what it's really about."

"Francois…why do you hate him so?" she asked amused by his anger.

"The thought that I will always be second….to him…."

"Shhhh, darlin'" She hushed him softly placing her long finger gently on his lips.

"Bella…" Francois gently pushed her hand down, holding her by the waist, "Your feelings for Remy?…you called him your husband.."

She looked him straight in the eyes, "Legally he still is…well I think. But you need not fear, she came to me hoping my wrath for him was still strong. Yes…I loved him…but I have come to terms with it…I no longer yearn for him." She placed her palms on his face, "I have you now…"

Their lips met and he kissed her softly before she pulled away from him, "I think it is time to join the rest." She motioned for him to follow her. Bella Donna led the way but before exiting the room, Francois Chicault noticed the white business card on the table…he quickly grabbed it without her notice and quickly slid it comfortably in his back pocket.

_Maybe it's time for the guild to set aside emotional differences and do what it was trained to do…_

He smirked, this time Remy Etienne Lebeau would not go away Scot-free…death had evaded him too many times…

_Way too many times…._

_**Note: Hi, ok lemme explain…so I got Fifolet Gris gris and Francois as members of the Guild and yeah Francois isn't black, call it character development or whatever… and I probably killed the story line but this is what popped into my head. Anyways, REVIEWS and SUGGESTIONS please!!!!!! To those that have thank you!!!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Another tedious day, spending most of her time marking papers, Storm failed to notice that the day was almost coming to an end. When she was finally done she exhaled and let her hair loose. There was a knock on her office door, looking up and almost instantly smiling wholesomely as she watched the handsome Cajun stride in.

He kissed her softly on the lips, taking her hand and stroking it, his loving gaze not leaving hers for a single second.

"Chere, let's go somewhere…" he whispered

"Where?"

"Dun know, but…somewhere, niice…y'deserve it."

She let out a giggle, "and you don't?"

He shrugged, scratching his hair, "Put on something nice, Remy goan take you out tonight…"

She was blushing now, it had been long since Ororo was last on a date, "Ok then, what time?"

"Soon as y'get ready…pandant."

They kissed again, more passionately this time, his kisses- a reminder of how good it felt to be with someone. Ororo was in seventh heaven and she didn't want it to stop. However, her ecstasy was short lived when Bobby entered the room. The Iceman cleared his throat making his presence known. Reluctantly the couple separated from their kiss.

"Oui monsieur, what can we do for you?" Remy smiled mischievously at his friend.

"Not we, more like Stormster here…it's about tomorrow." he was looking at Storm, but quickly faced Remy "You still going. Right?"

Remy nodded eagerly, "'F Remy dun go, Stormy goan kill 'im."

"Yes, Bobby? What is it you want to know?" Ororo bit her lip, a habit she did whenever she was deep in thought.

Bobby shrugged, "Well what can you tell us about the field trip?"

"It is a camping trip, out in the wilderness, we have 4 separate tents, the girls in one, the guys in the other, Jean and Scott in one and you and Remy in the last one…"

Bobby eyes widened, "Red and one eye coming along?"

Ororo smiled, "You didn't think the professor would let the two of you handle this alone?" She nudged Remy softly, who seemed deep in thought.

Bobby shrugged, "Didn't think Jean and Scott were back on good terms…"

"That's amour for y'…" Remy mumbled, "So we jus' goan sit n watch…"

"Well, it is sort of a teambuilding activity, in the morning there will be rafting, group activities and all sorts, just a way of getting everyone together…."

"The point of this?" Bobby asked, refusing to listen to what more Ororo had to say.

"The point is, they learn the essence of working together as a team…" Ororo sighed.

"Why you not coming?" Remy snuggled closer to her, "Dun wanna share a tent with 'im…"

"I'd love to…but Charles insisted, I stay behind…" she stroked his cheek and smiled lovingly at him.

"What time we have to be up?" Bobby's impatience was growing, he also noticed that their constant touching and stroking was getting on his last nerve. He wanted to disappear fast.

"5 in the morning…"

"JESIS!" both men exclaimed simultaneously.

"Remy don even remember when last 'e got up that early…"

"I know, Bobby either…" Bobby slapped his hand on his forehead, "That's way too early Ororo…"

"Well, that's part of camping…"

"Still goan take y'out" Remy smiled at her, "Get dressed…morrow goan take care of itself…"

Ororo grinned, grabbing her books and walking out the door, she turned to him "I'll see you in a bit then…give me 15 minutes."

He watched her admiringly as she gracefully walked out the door.

"Damn…you are struck, man!"

"Shut up!"

Bobby whistled, "Seriously…never seen you like that…I mean…Storm is a great gal.."

Remy raised an eyebrow, "Ah be sensing you not too 'appy bout eht..…"

"Rogue….."

Remy paused briefly in order to compose the words that were jumbling in his head, he knew how Bobby felt when it came to Rogue, after all the Iceman did possess a soft spot for the southern belle. When his advances seemed to be in vain he had calmly backed off and assumed the position of avid supporter and friend, for Rogue of course. "Rogue n Ah be 'avin our differences, with tahm we noticed, that there was no path that we could both take together…"

"So you both decided to end it?"

Remy raised his shoulders, "Yeah, y'can say that…"

"Aw Lebeau, you freakin' liar that woman loves the crap outta you!"

"Eht's complicated…Bobby," He studied his friend before proceeding, "Sumtimes, it's jez best tha way eht eez…Remy with Stormy now, n Rogue she understands dis…well, she will…Dun wanna talk about this."

"Right…" Bobby quickly changed the topic he didn't want to step on his friends toes, "But tomorrow is a different day, I'm gonna make sure I get some good sleep…you take care…"

He was about walking out of the room, when he stopped to face his friend. Choosing his words carefully he slowly began, "Remy?"

Remy levelled his eyes to Bobby's "Oui.., mon ami?"

"Most of the time, I find myself not being taken seriously…" He stopped the Cajun from cutting in, "Let me finish Lebau…I know what the other's say and don't say about me. I know what they think. I am immature. I agree. So when I do find myself having something to say….It quickly turns into a joke. I get picked on, we joke about it, I end up the fool and everyone is happy…" He paused waiting for Remy to say something. Words were scarce and the Cajun stood in front of him unable to figure out what to say next. Bobby continued, "I love Rogue, she is like a dear friend to me... And yeah, I wanted more than that from her, but with my luck…well that's another story…and you…"

Remy shot him an icy look, "What me?"

Bobby stepped back, in a low manner he replied, "You…always get the girl…girls…Ororo. I mean, I admire Ororo so much and damn, Remy…you can't be dragging everyone down with you…"

"Ain't draggin no one down, Drake! Best be watching yo mouth…y'stepping on wired grounds now…"

Bobby lifted his hands, "I'm just saying…"

"Ah love Storm…no shet about that…Remy loves her…The rest ain't yo fucking business 'nyways…" Remy brushed passed Bobby, pushing him slightly to the side. At the door Bobby called out his name, the Cajun stood still, not looking back but waiting for what he had to say.

"Let's just say a Rogue's love isn't like a coming Storm…."

"Fuck's that supposed tah mean?" Not waiting for a reply Remy hissed and quickly disappeared out of the room.

Bobby stood fixed to the ground, he couldn't believe that he gathered up that much courage to talk to Remy in such a manner. A feeling of guilt quickly crawled up on him and the more he replayed their conversation the more he wished he would have just kept his thoughts to himself.

"Nice one Drake…"he muttered to himself, Remy was right what was happening in his personal life was none of his business. "God I need to find something to do around here…or…"

"Or what?" Warren was passing by the corridor when he spotted Storm's classroom wide open. Expecting to meet the white haired lady in her room he was fairly surprised to see Bobby talking to himself.

Bobby flinched, "You gotta stop creeping up on people that way…"

"Did no such thing." he glanced around the room, confirming to himself that Bobby was indeed alone in the room. "You talking to yourself nowadays?" he asked a cheeky grin appearing on his face.

"No…well…Remy was here…"

"So?" Warren stretched spreading his wings before sitting on Storm's table grabbing one of her books he started looking through the pages, "So what if he was here?"

Bobby exhaled, "I kindda told him how I felt about it all."

Warren closed the heavy text book, his expression serious, he calmly spoke, "It being?"

"Oh come on Warren!" Bobby exclaimed, "You know what I am talking about, the whole school has been talking about it…"

Warren, although knowing fully well what Bobby was talking about, innocently shook his head.

"Remy and Ro." Bobby mumbled quickly.

"What about them?"

The questioned pissed Bobby off greatly because he knew Warren well.

_God damn Winged idiot! He knows exactly what's going on between the two of them._

"You're gonna tell me? Or you'll just stand here fuming while I ponder what the hell you are talking about."

Bobby shrugged, "They are official now…"

"Official in what way?"

"Now you are pissing me off…."

"Goood…." Warren smiled, "Cuz you are being stupid, if those two are getting to you…"

Bobby thought for a while, "True…should be you…not me."

Raising his left eyebrow, Warren's grin quickly disappeared, "And you say this because…"

"because, you have it in for Ororo Munroe as well…BIG TIME!" Bobby punched his friend lightly on the arm, "That's the truth and you can't hide nada from me!"

"Nothing left to hide, at the rate you are going, you'll never find your brain…"

"I don't get it…"

"Seeeee!"

They paused for a moment before Angel began to speak, "So…you think I like her…"

"You STILL like her…"

Warren shrugged, "Well, everyone's entitled to their own messed up opinions…Yet, it's none of our business.."

"Too late, I spilled the beans…" Bobby bit his lip.

"He didn't take too well?"

"Dunno..with Gambit….one never knows…"

"Well, better out than in…" Warren stood up, "Let's have a few beers."

"Can't, need to get up at 5ish…"

Warren's wings slouched, "Come on! I'm leaving tomorrow. Be like a farewell drink amongst two friends."

Bobby however tempting the offer was adamantly stuck to his policy. He was having an early night today and no one was going to prevent him otherwise. They walked out the classroom not forgetting to turn off the lights before closing the door behind them. They teased each other as they usually did however this was short-lived when further down the corridor they heard someone exclaim

"UHHH LA LA LA, SWIT JESIS!"

Both men hurried pace, the image of Remy appeared in the hallway, starring up the stairs, his eyes captivated and when Warren and Bobby stopped to look at what had caught the Cajun's attention, they too found that their hearts skipped a beat.

Storm -walking down the stairs, a beauty in every aspect, wearing a short sleeveless black and white cocktail dress. Her breast looking fuller, slightly revealed by the v-shaped neckline, as the silky material transcended down her body, revealing a fresh set of long smooth unblemished legs. No one had ever seen Storm in such a manner, the lady known for her dirty jeans and tank tops could pass for a world class model. Her hair was blow dried and neatly layered, she had on little make-up but accessorized her face with a pair of sparkling dangling earrings.

Storm stopped, "What???" she looked down at all three men who stood and stared at her in total awe.

"Shet, Stormy…you look FANTASTIQUE!!!!" Remy beamed.

Trying hard not to blush, Ororo walked down the staricase. She had finally swallowed up the courage to wear the black and white sleeveless cocktail dress that she had blindly bought few months ago while under the influence of the ferocious three, Yes, Kitty Jubilee and Northstar. Judging from Remy's reaction she was glad she had bought it.

"Oh come on, Remy!" She gushed reaching out for his hand before snuggling up comfortably in his warm embrace.

Warren stammered, "N-n-no…s-s-seriously Ro! You are beautiful!"

"Thank you Warren," her eyes never leaving Remy's. "Shall we?"

"Mais ouiii, mah African queen…"

"Where we going?" she asked, casting a worried look at Bobby who seemed awfully quiet, "Are you ok, Bobby?"

"What? Yeah…of course." Bobby straightened up, "Never seen you this way, kindda odd…You look hot!"

"An she smell nice too…" Remy kissed her hair, "Thank God you mine…"

Ororo giggled, "Thanx Bobby….once in a while…not everyday is Christmas…"

"Sure wish it was…" Warren held his breath, he had no intentions of saying that out loud.

Remy, if he heard it or not, did not heed to his words, "Remy an Stormy be going now…it's a surprise babe. Let's go! Catch the two off you later" He held her by the hand and led her out of the door. The stares had made him uncomfortable, he realized that he didn't like other guys looking at his woman in such a way.

_With Rogue eht was different' Remy didn't mahnd…but no one goan stare at Stormy that way._

Ororo glanced at them one last time, waving happily, excitement clearly visible on her face, before exiting the door.

In silence, they watched the two of them leave as they closed the front door before them.

"Beginning to think, you might have a thing or two for Ro…" the Wolverines figure gradually stepped into the light. He had been observing the whole scene in the corner not wanting to make himself known.

_Only God knows, how the Cajun mighta handled it…and after how I treated Ro…it's best to watch from a distance…and damn was she fine!_

"Logan! Who are you referring to…" Warren asked, still a bit surprised that the wolverine was there all along.

"You of course…"

"See! Told ya!" Bobby smiled victoriously, "Ain't nothing going passed me! You were here all along???" Bobby starred at Logan who simply ignored the younger mutant.

Warren shrugged, "Makes me think why you'd be hiding in the corner…"

"Don't change the topic, bub…just admit it!"

"Nothing will come off it, Logan. She's clearly with Remy now." Warren grinned he could feel Logan cringe.

"Fuck yeah she is…too bad, it ain't gonna last…"

"Why?" Bobby cut in, "What makes you say that.."

Wolverine spoke revealing a glint in his eyes, "Cuz Ah know the Cajun…he's just gonna hurt her. I know his kind."

"Well, Ororo is a grown woman…she can handle herself." Warren was quick to point out.

"You telling me Worthington, that you ain't bothered…at least a little bit?" Logan shot in sharply.

"Well, out of the three of us…she picked him! At least be a gentleman and accept that."

"So you do have feelings for her?"

Warren nodded his head, "There was a time…but it was unrequited…no sense in pursuing that kind of deal.."

Logan sneered, "Fucked up world we live in." changing the topic he asked, "when you going?"

"Day after…"

Bobby looked at his friend surprised at his answer, "Thought you said…"

"The DAY AFTER…" Warren repeated himself, Bobby instantly knew not to argue any further.

Logan smiled, "We'll go to the bar tomorrow then. I need to run and get some stuff done…see you fools later."

When Bobby was sure he and Warren were alone, he turned to his friend, "What made you change your mind?"

Warren's gaze was still fixed in the direction Logan had exited from, "Don't trust Ro alone with Wolf man…something dark about him these days…"

They proceeded to the stairs, under his breath Bobby muttered, "Sure…you can lie to yourself…but for fucks sake don't lie to me, too…" Luckily the other man did not seem to hear him. He was too deep in thought. His mind far away, thinking of various what ifs…Especially one seemed to reoccur frequently.

_What if Ro…had been mine?_


	11. Chapter 11

Ororo held Remy close as they strolled into town.

"You know…Scott's so going to kill you when he finds out you stole his car…" she snuggled up closer to him. Being around him made her feel safe.

_So this is how it feels like to love somebody?_

"Pff…not stealin' mon chere, more like burrowing." He smiled cheekily at her pulling his shades down, "Remy thinks this place pretty nice.. over 'ere… ain't nuffin fancy jis thought…maybe…"

_He is nervous. _

"It's fantastic Remy!" Storm gushed, a simple restaurant well known for providing it's customers the right ambiance and comfort needed for a quiet and comfortable evening, "I like it Remy."

He chuckled to himself, "Stormy best be letting the Cajun return back to the way 'e was…"

Ororo knew what he was talking about. The days when Remy was but a master thief internationally known yet unknown. She followed him wordlessly into the restaurant making a mental note that when the time was right she would bring up her concern about the statement he made.

"Ohh Remy, it's…it's beautiful." she glanced around and was simply in awe, the restaurant was decorated with beautiful plants and flowers.

"'Ope you like Italian…"

"Shhh!" she admonished, "Italian's fine…as long as I am with you and...you take those silly sun glasses off!"

"Mais non, might cause some problems, Remy dun wan dat…."

She shrugged and in a whiff took them off, "Tonight…is different…" she smiled at him lovingly before turning to face the hostess who stood patiently waiting for the couple, so she could lead them into the restaurant. Business had been slow, the chef would be overjoyed , the two seemed like a decent pair. A lot of wine and some fine cuisines would certainly be on their request list. From a distant she could observe the rest of the service team. The lady's unique white hair was certainly something to look at. But the hostess assumed a fashion statement, thinking to herself how much more gorgeous she would look if she had kept her natural hair colour. Her eyes grew wider when she saw the lady take her companions shades off. If she wasn't mistaken his eyes seemed extremely strange. As they faced her , she stood in shock.

_Mutants! _"Uhh, please…please…follow me."

Remy leaned closer to Ororo whispering in her ear, "She mus' be new in town, n'est pas?_"_

Ororo giggled, "Come on…" pulling him along with her.

They sat in the farthest corner. Away from the few people that were dining in. The service team left them in peace. One did not really know whether it was because they were mutants or because they felt that these two lovers deserved some quiet time with one another.

Ororo Munroe giggled like an innocent girl all night. Remy was charming and witty. They made each other laugh over a plate of Tortellinis. They had a little too much white wine and gazed into each other's eye longer than usual.

She was in love again and it did not take a scientific genius to realise it. She hated herself for feeling so vulnerable. Yet the more she contemplated about her present state, the more she enjoyed it. Remy was so protective of her and she loved it.

After dinner they strolled hand in hand down the paved streets. It was midnight and she could hear the silent cheers from everyone in the restaurant as they finally left their seats, and a louder cheer after they saw the more than generous tip Remy left behind.

"That was some huge tip…" she dragged his arm around her shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

"Ah, cherie…eht was a wonderful night!"

She nodded her head, "Very true…I enjoyed it a lot, the food was great!"

He stopped , gazing into her eyes, "Jus ze food, pandant?" a sexy grin appearing on his face.

"Yes. I mean, no! The service was great!" She teased, kissing him softly on his lips, "you are great.."

"Hmmm…merci mon cherie. You are simply beautiful!" they kissed for a moment longer. He loved everything about this woman. Her smile, her eyes, the scent of her hair and the way her waist felt under his arms.

Their kiss came to a sudden halt when Ororo quickly pulled back.

"What is it cherie?" a concerned look crossed his face.

"Remy, someone is here…"

He turned to glance around, "Mais oui? We are in town, lots of people, pendant." he pulled her back to him.

"No…it feels, different."

"Ow?"

"Like…oh never mind, let's go home…a long day awaits you." She smiled reassuringly.

Remy shrugged, "Dah night ain't over Stormy, mais eht 'as juz begun." he winked at her and they strolled in the direction to where Scott's car was parked. Their shadows disappearing down the pavement until the screeching sound of tires could be heard.

Through both alleys, opposite each other, two men appeared. They met half way in the middle of the paved street, right under the flickering street lamp.

"What are her powers again?" The taller and lankier man asked.

The shorter and broader man, although deep in thought, mumbled an inaudible reply.

"You say?"

"The weather…she can control it…" the short man said louder.

"Hmph, if you ask me, I think she might have some additional powers, felt like she heard us commin'"

"I know…not her we after though…" the short man took out his cell phone, he needed to make an urgent call.

"Well, two's better than one, ah always says…"

"No time for joking, let's tell em, we got the right location…." he walked away from the other man, in order to talk to the person he was calling, "He's here alright…it's definitely him. All loved up if ya ask me…I know…I'm just saying, we waited a long ass while…not tonight?….Why not?….Alright, your call…We'll get back to you tomorrow….." he dropped, turning to his companion,

"Let's take a look at the residence…"

The tall man grinned, "Reinforcements?"

"Already there…."


	12. Chapter 12

A shadow in the form of a hooded man appeared in front of Rogue as she was lying in bed. She sat up facing him fearlessly. The shadow whispered,

" _Oh Rogue, my child…he shall pay…he will pay with his own blood…" _

"_Who are you? Who are you talking about…you mean Remy?"_

The shadow broke out into uncontrollable laughter before vanishing into dust.

Her eyes tore open, holding her chest as if trying to catch her breath.

_It was only a dream!_

In a split second she sprung out of bed heading straight to his room. A place she had sworn never to near.

_Ah 've gotta warn him! Oh Remy, ahm so sorry…they are after you!"_

Running down out of her room and heading without any other thoughts to his, the southern belle came to a quick halt. His door was left slightly open and through it she saw her lying there. Her smooth naked flesh snuggled and wrapped around his. Her white mane looking silver in the dark. She looked so at peace with an almost perfect smile on her face. She couldn't see his face he had buried himself in her hair, but it was her face that she would never forget. Rogue's heart felt heavy and what had seemed like empathy quickly disappeared , turning into spiteful rage at the sleeping lovers. Rogue bit her lip,

_Why should ah be worried…they deserve whatever comes their way…._

"Rogue…? Is that you?"

She stood still unable to even flex a muscle, fearing to face the speaker. Slowly she felt her shoulders slump.

"Marie…" he tried to reach for her gently.

"Let it slide…Logan!" she replied haughtily brushing passed him, leaving him wordless and disappearing down the corridor.

The sleeping couple didn't go unnoticed by him. He could smell their love-making miles away. He could hear her soft moans, pleading for more and his professions of undying love. Anger became apparent and he quickly turned his back chasing after the red head. Logan was quite familiar with trouble and not only could he sense trouble…he smelt it!

"Marie!" he called out, picking up speed and as she turned to the corner he managed to grab her by the hand. "You are hidin' sumthin kid!"

"Let go of me Logan!" she was frantically struggling to break free. As his grip tightened she opted for scratches while silently fighting back tears that would feel boiling hot on her smooth face. But he wouldn't let her go easily, quietly struggling with the hits and increasing a hold on her before she eventually gave up and slumped her whole body on him…letting out the tears she had been holding in for so long.

"Damn him, Logan! Ah loved him! Ah woulda died for him!"

He hugged her tightly, kissing her hair and suddenly wishing it was Ororo who was in his arms instead of her. Guilt.

_What the hell am I doing? Shit Marie needs me and all I can do is think about her…_

"Logan?" she sobbed looking into his eyes.

"Yes, kid…" his voice was soft, comforting and she could read the sadness in his eyes.

"What is it…that she has…that…Ah don't have?"

He smiled sadly at her, she reminded him of an innocent child. This grown woman, who was so strong in everyway suddenly appeared humble and weak. "Nothing kid…you…Gumbo just made the biggest mistake of his life…"

Rogue gently pushed away form him, "Ha!" she wiped her tears away, "How? When everyone around me seems tah be dying for her…" she paused looking deeper into his eyes, she was thinking her words carefully.

_Please Marie don't say what I think you gonna say next!_

"including YOU!" Rogue sighed, "Ahm goin' tah bed…Ahm mighty sorry you had to see me this way…"

"Can I ask you something before you go?"

"What is it you wish tah know?"

"Why?"

"Why what, Logan?"

"Why were you heading there?"

She smiled, she could have easily told Logan the truth. That her powers were returning and that she could sense that Remy's life was in danger. That she wanted to warn him, to tell him of her meeting with Belladonna, apologise for such irrationality, for harbouring the jealous nature of a jilted lover. Oh, she could tell Logan all this. That although her plan was unsuccessful she still felt that his life was in danger and of course that no matter what…Remy Lebeau would always be the man of her life.

Instead Rogue's eyes twinkled and an unusual smirk appeared on her proud face,

"Ah jus wanted to see…if Ah still had a chance…Ah guess Ah was wrong." She pecked him softly on the cheek and walked quietly back to her bed room.

Wolverine watched her until she was out of his sight. He knew she had lied.

_Something just ain't right….then again, why the fuck do you care? Ororo does not belong to you…she never has and she never will._


	13. Chapter 13

He struggled in his sleep, desperate to wake up.

Remy was having a nightmare.

"Stormy! Mais non,…not Stormy!!!!" he mumbled out loudly.

Ororo woke up immediately, she watched for a brief second how her lover wrestled with his nightmare, quickly moving closer to him, holding his moving arms down and tapping him gently on his strong face.

"Wake up, my love! Wake up!"

With all her strength she grabbed him firmly on the shoulders, frantically shaking him out of his misery, causing the red eyes to tear open almost blinding her with their glow. Cold sweat ran down his forehead. He hugged her instantly.

"Mon Dieu! Eht was only une dream!…JESIS!…Remy thought he dun loose you fer good, Stormy…" he exclaimed burying his face in her arms, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent.

"Shhh…it's ok." She stroked him softly, a tingle in her body as she felt his breath on her and the warmth their naked bodies produced.

He looked at her light blue eyes, a worried expression on his face, "Will you ever leave me?" his tone, husky.

Squeezing her face, Ororo shook her head slowly, placing her index finger lightly on his soft lips, "Shhh, don't you ever say that again…" she whispered softly.

He quickly turned away from her.

"Is that what you dreamt about, Remy?" he could feel her big beautiful eyes on him as she asked him this question.

"Remy cannot explain…" he sat himself up, she too got up, kneeling beside him. They stared at each other long enough before she pulled him closer to her. He stopped her half way, "You deserve moch better, Stormy. Remy…ain't what you think 'e iz…Remy…"

"Maybe…maybe you are right." she cut in instantly, " Maybe I don't know you…but I think I know you enough to realize that I see myself with you. That I love you and that the rest about you is worth discovering along the way…I also know that there has nothing been better than you being a part of my life…"

He caressed her face lovingly, "Dun wanna hurt anyone no'more…Remy known fer this."

She couldn't bear looking at him, so instead Ororo found herself staring down at the white sheets, her heart suddenly felt heavy, "Are…are you….are you having second thoughts about this?"

"Second thoughts? What do you mean?" He tried to find the meaning of what she was saying, in her eyes.

Ororo's eyes were always readable.

_Today is different…Dun mess dis up, Lebeau._

Eyes watery she held his hand close to her chest, "Do you think this was a mistake?"

Remy hesitated, he was still trying to comprehend.

"Me and you?" she continued lowly.

"Mais noooon!!!!!!! Stormy no. Remy never think that…"

"Then…why are you saying all this?"

He held her gently by the chin, "Eht is complicated…"

"Tell me, Remy…I am ready to listen." The clock on the bed counter caught her eye, it was 2:30 in the morning, she knew they should be getting back to sleep. He had a long day ahead of him.

_Why are you talking this way, Remy? Why? _She thought to herself, instantly knowing that the worst was to be feared.

Clearing his throat, he longed for a cigarette, but he wouldn't dare, it would upset her even more.

"Ain't de man, you think Ah is…Stormy."

God she hated when he called her that, but her mind was racing, she thought her words over before leaning closer to him, "I don't understand…"

"Remy no good for you…"

"What makes you say that? What makes you th….."

"I'M A THIEF!!!!!" he said this with force, his tone filled with grieve.

"You once were…and so was I. I know that!" Ororo's confusion was building up.

He shook his head slowly, "You are a goddess, worshipped by people. You 'ave pride and a place you see as 'ome…I AM Nothing…I have nothing…mah family…" He buried himself once more in her arms.

"I left Africa long time ago Remy. I left Africa to be here…with what is now my family….your family." She kissed him on his head, and felt his hot tears streaming down from his face and across her arms.

"Remy miss that life…miss the thrills…" He wiped his face and smiled, "De only girl dis Cajun 'ere loves is the only one 'o ain't getting none of his spoils…"

"I just need you…Remy. I just need you…nothing else…"

"You 'ave me, mon cherie…I love you so much." He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll never leave you…" she said, pulling away and looking straight into his eyes, "I love you…"

"What can I do to make you see that you mean ze world to Remy Etienne Lebeau?" he was smiling now,

"You can make love to me again and again…" she leaned closer to him, her hands explored his chest as she planted soft kisses on his shoulder.

He quickly took her in his arms kissing and caressing her body, Ororo's gentle moans escaping her lips, tightening her grip on him.

"Open your beautiful eyes, pandant. Look at Remy…" his voice was low and husky, she barely heard him right. He was now on top of her, their eyes met, her stomach muscles tightened as she waited to feel him deep inside of her.

Ororo couldn't bear the pleasure of it all, she moaned a little louder, closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

"Remy wanna see dem eyes, pandant…" he whispered softly in her ears, nibbling on them, turning her wild.

She opened her eyes, she felt him enter her, gently moving inside her, her legs wrapped tightly around his body. This time she didn't close her eyes, instead she watched as he moved gently with her, kissing her neck, whispering her name, moving slowly inside her while her body quivered.

Their eyes remained on each other as they continued to make love. She could feel him inside her, it was the best feeling in the world. Storm felt herself shivering again, unable to control herself she dug her fingers deeper into his back as his pace began to increase.

"Oh, Remy!"

"Be mine forever.." he plunged deeper into her, covering her mouth with his, loving the heat and the taste of her tongue.

"Always…Remy…I have always been…"

Their bodies moved together rhythmically with Remy increasing his pace, his breath was heavier and her moans were louder. Wrapping her legs tightly around his body she repressed herself from screaming, until finally she couldn't hold it no more. Both let out moans of pleasure.

For a brief minute he lay on top of her, listening to her heartbeat while she massaged through his hair. Remy kissed her softly before laying next to her.

"Remy got time to sleep?"

She nodded, "an hour and 30 minutes…" she said yawning and snuggling closer to him.

"Dun wanna sleep…dun wanna miss ya."

Although it was dark, Ororo could feel him smiling. She tapped him lightly on the forehead.

"Shame on you…you charmer." They kissed one last time, before drifting off to sleep cuddled in each others arms. This time there would be no more nightmares for Remy….He pushed the scary faces of the people he had come across from his past. People that had tried to harm his love in his dream. No, tonight he will dream of his Stormy…and no one else.

He walked down the corridor in disgust…this is not what he had wanted to see. Not again, not her with him. Why couldn't she see that his love for her was genuine. It was like déjà vu, both girls preferring to be with the good boy. Although the Cajun hardly qualified as a pretty boy…he was however degrees better than he'll ever be.

_Ororo…why can't you see? Why?_

What had brought him back to that room? Why couldn't he let them be? Wolverine let out a silent cry. Slumping himself on his bed and screaming into the pillow while tearing on the sheets. A ruined man, a man crazed by love…a strange power overcame him and suddenly he felt Rogue's grieving.

_Ain't gonna loose this one…Fuck no! She's mine, Cajun…she will be mine…in time._

A wicked smile escaped his face, and he forced himself to sleep. Later today, he will be with her alone in the mansion.

_Plenty of time to make her see and wish she had picked me…plenty of time…._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Location: Just outside the gigantic gates of the X-mansion.

"Where the hell is this nincompoop?" Bobby uttered out loud. It was 5:30 in the morning. Bobby couldn't remember the last time he had woken up that early.

_In fact, have I EVER woken up this early? For crying out loud 5:30 am is my Bedtime!_

The Ice man stretched his back and let out a loud yawn. It was still dark outside, chilly but that did not bother him, he was after all made of Ice, he chuckled at the Irony. One thing was for sure, Drake did not want to be here. His eyes wandered sleepily across his surroundings.

The teens were pretty much in the same mood as he was, the exception of the rule went to both Kitty and Jubilee…the two girls were reeking of excitement and were chatting and giggling in abandon.

_At 5 freaking 30 in the morning!_

Bobby sighed and shook his head regretting instantly that he had not fought harder against the Professor's decision to have him participating in what he felt was just a silly joke.

For a moment he found himself, focusing a bit too long on Kitty. Next thing he knew he was admiring the way her lips parted as she was talking to Jubilee and he had begun imagining how they would feel pressed to his.

_Soft...sweet…and feisty…_

Bobby shook the thought off his head, _God I need sleep! The longer I stay here the more confused I get!_

He felt a strong grip on his left shoulder which had some what caught him off guard.

His expression eased off instantly upon noticing that it was Warren, "What the hell are you doing up so early?" he asked surprised. Warren was the last person he had expected to see.

The Angel only shrugged, "Early night, therefore early morning…no thanks to you." He solemnly replied.

Jean and Scott were present as well; they had called in the teens and were splitting them in groups.

Bobby moaned when he over-heard that he would be with Gambit in one group. His day could not get any worse.

"Ahh Remy…finally you are awake. We were getting worried." Jean stepped forward walking towards the incoming Gambit.

"Eh, very sorry bout that, cherie. My woman kept me up," he grinned from ear to ear turning to face Booby, "Thought we agreed you goan wake Remy up."

Bobby quickly took a step back, "Meee?"

"Uh hum." The Cajun answered this lightly as he was swiftly lighting himself a cigarette.

There was some snickering in the background. It was obvious that the rest of the class had come to hear their little interchange, he had to think of a come back, fast

"Like what am I? Your mother?" he retorted.

Remy took a long drag on his cigarette, "Mais non…" he exhaled his smoke out, "Last Ah rememba you a lot better lookin' than ma maman…bless ha soul. You too…sexy!" he suppressed a smile, trying to keep a straight face.

"This is not fuckin' funny Gambit!" Bobby cursed amidst the roaring laughter of the students.

"Ah Bobby," Remy patted him gently on the back, "Eht's nothing too diffi-cuult…too early to be pissed off, n'est pas?"

Warren noticed Bobby's rising irritation he decided immediately to butt in before things got a little out of hand. He knew his friend very well, Bobby Drake was not a morning person, "He's right, Drake, take a chill pill and enjoy the morning…uhm…dew?"

"Yeah… you are right." The Iceman muttered bitterly, "He sure is cheerful."

There was a momentary silence between the man of ice and his winged friend as they silently watched the sly rebel sway confidently towards Jean and Scott.

"Well…I'm guessing his night was…pleasant" Angel finally managed to say.

Bobby raised his brows, Warren's tone sustained a slight resentment to it.

"Does that bother you?" he turned to face his friend, his manner serious, all sleep vanquished from his expression.

There was an abash look on Warren's face which could be attributed to the fact that Bobby's serious manner took him by surprise.

"Of course it doesn't bother me!" Warren half screamed, catching the attention of some of the teens who were now focusing on the duo.

"Then why comment? Why say what you just said? Why be defensive? Why?" Bobby asked mischievously, his eyes darting across the terrains, uneasiness was catching up with him, he normally hardly ever complained about being the center of attention, but today he felt a bit off, he just did not want to be here, surrounded by a bunch of teens.

"Quit it, Drake!" was his friend's sharp reply after which he turned his back and walked away from him.

"And…where the hell do you think you're going?" Bobby yelled back at him not caring about the disgruntled looks Kitty and her gang of classmates were giving him.

Angel came to a brief halt without looking back he shrugged his shoulders, "Bed." He stated short and brief.

"What???"

Slowly he turned to face his friend, "I am going back to bed, Bobby. It's what reasonable people do…they sleep…rest…and wake up feeling greater than ever." A broad smile appeared on his face as he watched his friend's face turn a shade red.

"YOU? You can't leave me…HERE???"

"Oh…yes…I can…I'm doing it right now!" Angel smiled and with that he straightened up and walked straight back into the mansion.

Bobby shook his head in disappointment,

"Bobby! Your attention is greatly appreciated over here!" Scott called out, motioning the younger mutant to join the rest of the already rounded up gang.

Bobby dragged himself forcefully and seemingly loathingly to meet up with them.

As he approached, Scott began almost instantly with the orders.

"Right guys, we split up into two groups…Remy, Bobby, Kitty, Psylocke and you two over there are in one group. The rest of you will be with me and Jean."

"Scooottt!" Kitty moaned, "You separated me from Jubilee." She pointed out melodramatically.

"Yes, Kitty, I'm glad you noticed." Scott said rather absentmindedly. "Now…here are two maps. One for my team and the other for…" he paused, his eyes were searching, "You need to appoint a team leader, guys." He finally said.

"That would be moi!" Remy took a step forward, he found the entire charade rather amusing.

"Oh hell naw!" Bobby was quick to protest. "There is no way, he's gonna lead us."

Jean smiled reassuringly, "Bobby it's just a game…however…if you want to lead…"

"De man of ice be 'avin 'is own issues…n'est pas?" There was a look of confusion amongst the crowd, nevertheless the Cajun continued, "Sure 'ave dem critters out der. Bobby known fer not lovin' em too much."

"Shut up!" Bobby struck back, leaving Remy only to shrug his shoulders and take a step back.

"Jus' sayn' da truth, mon amie. Jus sayin' da truth... "

"I wanna be with Jubilee!!!" Kitty whined.

"No you can't be with Jubilee!" Scott scoffed.

"This isn't fair!" Kitty retaliated.

"Life isn't fair!" Bobby was growing irritated.

"No one asked you! This isn't your business!" Kitty darted across to Scott, holding him by the arm before he could protest he felt Jubilee dragging him on the other, both girls pleading to be together in one group.

"As Co-leader of this group…Either you accept the decision Scott has made or you are more than welcome to leave." Bobby said self righteously.

"Mon ami…if Remy might ask…'oo are you talkin' to?"

Bobby looked at him dumbfounded, "uhm…Kitty of course…who else?"

"Well, just that she over there…an' you over here…she dun' hear ya." Remy pointed out .

"I…I didn't notice…" the latter lied.

Remy slapped his hand on his forehead, "Aaah! You scared…of her!"

"I'm not."

"Mais oui, you are!"

"No. I'm not."

"Oui. You are…"

"No"

"Oui"

"Would the TWO OF YOU CUT IT OUT and FOCUS on what matters?" Scott burst out, he was slowly regretting the idea of having the two known renegade mutants with him on this trip.

"Remy see you havin' a tough ass time already..." Gambit said smirking.

"What do you mean? Girls…come on…let go…it's late already and we need to start moving…JEAN!!!" The leader of the X-men was almost helpless, however, Jean hurriedly came to his assistance by quickly reasoning with the girls.

They reluctantly let go, each joining their respective groups.

A circle was formed half of it consisting of Remy's group the other of Scott's.

Scott continued, "Ok, so we got our team members, we got our team leaders and now we have our maps…" he quickly handed one of the maps to Remy, who barely looked at it, only nodded and passed it on to Bobby,

Scott noticed this, which made him slightly angry, but he continued anyways, "Now folks, in the woods certain items are hidden, these items lead to clues and certain tasks to be done, once full-filled you will be more informed on where to go next. Some of the X-men have volunteered to help out with the tasks. They will be located on various stations but be warned they will not say much…only to help out. And believe me they are very much in character."

"You shouldn't be playin' dis 'ere game…" Remy spoke slowly, "You know everythin' already…So ow Remy an 'is team know you ain't goan tell your team?"

"Exactly!!!!" The unified groans of Remy's gang drained into Scott's ears.

"It's A Gaaame, guys! I'm not gonna cheat!" Scott said defensively, looking over at Jean signaling her to speak on his behalf.

"Look, guys the sun is almost up…No more talking… Ok, Northstar, Jubilee, Havoc and Magma...let's go! May the best team win!" Jean clapped her hands together and her team followed obediently.

Bobby stood still glaring at the map he had been given to…he was ashamed to admit but from what he was looking at…it all seemed foreign to him.

Remy lit himself another cigarette, "Ok…soo…on Remy's team we 'ave Kitty…"

"Present!" The former pouting now cheerful looking X-men chirped.

"Trés bien...so Kitty, Psylocke, Piotr…an 'o be you?" Remy took a long drag on his cigarette watching the shy individual he had asked come to terms with his question.

"M-m-m-m-ultiple man…" The young mutant said rather shyly.

"Sacre bleu! Tres too long, mon ami…Can't be shoutin' M-m-m-multiple man come 'elp…Remy be dead by then…" His statement caught Bobby's attention and both men burst out laughing.

The rest of the team were clearly unimpressed by their outburst.

"I-i-i-It's the same like…i-i-iceman…." Multiple man shot back, "b-b-b-but you can c-c-call…me…J-J-Jamie."

Remy stood still, the boy was a stutterer, _Ah Cajun you dun et dis tahm…._

He cleared his throat, "Right Jamie. Mon amie with le map. Where we goan go now ?" he took a longer drag from his cigarette before dropping it on the ground and stomping it dead.

Bobby was scratching his head now, as the others impatiently awaited for his directions, "Point 12…is our first stop."

"Oh Goody! And where is that?" Psylocke sarcastically pointed out. She didn't want to be here, but like everything around her, she was not given the option to back away from this. A museum trip would have been fine with her but being out in the woods with these bunch of losers was clearly going to make things harder.

"Let me handle the map.." she finally said, "I was in the girl's scouts before…"

"Oh wow, you don't look it." Kitty said surprised, she really hadn't expected that from Psylocke.

"Well, I don't look British either…but I am…and you look rather smart, but guess what you are not…" Psylocke retorted stubbornly.

Kitty turned to Remy a furious look on her face, "You are going to let her talk to me that way?"

The latter thought for a moment, "La critique est aisée, mais l'art est difficile...Apologize, Psylocke ! An' after you dun wiv it, please lead d'way. "

Psylocke only half smiled, "Pardon me, I tend to be a tad rude in the mornings…" she took the map from Bobby, calling for everyone to pay close attention to her as she led the way.

Kitty shrugged, "What was that in ENGLISH?" she tried to catch up with Remy.

"Criticism is easy…art is difficult." Piotr was the only one to respond to her question.

"What did that have to do with anyone of us?" Kitty suddenly stopped.

"You can read it both ways Katherine.." Piotr held her by the hand, "We need to catch up with the rest of them…"

"KATHERINE???" No one has called her that in quite a very long time but he dragged her anyways and her protests soon eventually died down.

They all walked out of the mansion diverting into the forest, it was not the most peaceful hike any of them was hoping for as Psylocke's indecision caused slight uproars, Kitty's moaning and constant bickering lead to irritation, and Remy's cigarette smoking caused a fear and protests of eventual wild fires.

"A bunch of jokers!" was the exasperated cry that eventually came out from the hidden spot just outside the mansion's gates. Not too far from the initial gathering of the camping teams.

"He sure has changed a lot…" Replied another voice.

"It don't matter. We follow them…" Their leader said half shrugging, "You can play with them a bit, scare them, or whatever you do best…but remember…it's HIM we want. Him alone. No mess…just him…I don't want any of you leaving a trace…now get on it! I will follow shortly."

The gang smiled and silently cheered in unison. They gathered their gadgets together, the leader watched them carefully.

_Guns- high tech ones, blades, bombs…all that for one man…one man only._

He laughed out loud, "I guess when it comes to Remy Etienne LeBeau…that's all we be needing…"

The others nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Indeed boss! Indeed!" the sultry haughty voice of his only female member transcended the morning air, "Don't y'all hurt him though! Don't y'all hurt him! Let's go, boys!" she finally said holding in each hand her favorite weapon, the uzzis.

He shook his head.

_She too had been scorned yet like every other woman who had come across the Cajun…she still had a little love left for him…_

_Bitch!_

"You can hurt him as much as you want! Just don't kill him!" He re-instructed.

_That'll keep her at bay._

In silence he watched them disappear into the adjacent forest. Grabbing his cell phone he pressed the call button instantly.

After a few seconds he spoke, "Give us 15 minutes…then you can send in the chopper. It's time for a little reunion."

He hung up, playing with his goatee, a sense of pride over came him, he turned to face his most trusted side kick a man who hardly said a word,

"Gris-Gris, why don't we pay the African Queen a lil' visit first?"

Gris-Gris only nodded, he picked up his favorite blade, "Tres bien, François…Twas hopin' you'd say that. Heard she is damn beautiful."

"The finest mission…is always reserved for you…my dear friend. Now, shall we?"


	15. Chapter 15

As Angel stepped into the mansion, he was immediately welcomed by an eerie emptiness. The stillness of the house made him feel uneasy and weary. However he brushed it off attributing it to the fact that it was perhaps still too early in the morning for people to be up and about.

He stood in front of the huge elegant stairway that led to the rooms of the individual X-men. Pausing for a moment, he found himself pondering on whether to head to his room for some extra hours of sleep or take to the skies and enjoy the morning breeze.

It was nice and cool outside, a perfect time to soar into the white pillowed clouds and take in Mother Nature's gift- "fresh-unpolluted air".

"Is this a bad time?"

A smile appeared on his face instantly as he looked up to face the speaker, "On the contrary, Ororo…I was just thinking about you."

He was telling the truth, for he had imagined her either by his bedside or gliding with him along the summer sky…

She had on worn out jeans and a comfortably fitting white tee-shirt, the complete opposite of what she wore the previous night.

_  
And yet she still looked stunning.  
_

Her hair was tied in a bun and as she gracefully came down the stairs he realized that he still couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Me?" She was now facing him, her blue eyes piercing into his.

_  
Like the ocean wild and mysterious…  
_

"Huh?"

Ro chuckled, "You said you were just thinking about me…"

"I said that?" he asked innocently, placing his hands on his chest.

"Warren! Stop fooling around. I'm heading to the greenhouse…if you want, you can join me; help me with my babies…"

He smiled; she was referring to her plants, "I…was hoping you'd fly out with me…"

"After we tend to my darlings…." She reached for his hand and pulled him along with her, "Come on…you know you want to…"

"Shouldn't you be in bed? I mean what time did you guys get back?"

"Late, but that doesn't matter. I will tell you all about it in the greenhouse."

He pulled her back causing her to fall right into his arms, for a moment they remained clasped in each other…eyes fixed on each other…

Ororo was the first to turn her head away from him before he gently let her go, "I'm sorry," he finally managed to say.

"Don't be." She smiled at him, "Stop making it so dramatic, Warren. I fell into your embrace…happens…" she laughed out loud.

"I guess…Look; I need to stretch my wings. I'll catch up with you later, ok?" he looked at her apologetically.

She only nodded, "Fine then…have fun!"

Before Warren could think of something to respond to her, she was already gone a considerable distance.

However her sweet vanilla scent sill lingered around him. That moment of embrace may have been nothing to Ro - but to Warren, it had ignited feelings he had managed to suppress for too long.

His heart felt heavy and once again, he remembered how truly horrible it was to be lonely.

"You gotta be shittin' me!" Logan's haughty manner caught him by surprise.

"Logan…I didn't think I was thinking out loud." the angel muttered lowly.

"Doncha worry bub, didn't hear a thang. But actions speak louder than words…" Logan gave his friend a light punch.

Warren shook his head, "Look, forget that…my question remains, how come you always lurking around nearby? Are you following her?"

"Should be askin' you that, wings." Logan said; his tone- deep and husky.

"Well, you're beginning to freak me out, Logan. You wanna talk about it?"

"Got nada to say t'ya." Logan smiled, "Shit's killin' me as well..."

"What's killing you?" Warren asked, hoping to sound indifferent.

"I'll be…same thing that's got you all worked up."

Warren shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what you are getting at."

Wolverine placed a cigar in his mouth, a smile escaped his haggard features, "Y'can lie all ya want, Blondie. Maybe one day, we'll talk over some beers…check out TV, beer's one heck of a problem solver…" he lightly chuckled to himself as he was heading out the front door.

Leaving Warren slightly confused.

_  
What the hell is he talking about? What can possibly be killing us at the same time? Beer?  
_

He decided against flying out.

_  
Hand it to Logan, he does know how to sully the mood.  
_

However within seconds that same front door burst open and Logan stood before him, shoulders hunched and claws out, "We've got intruders." He warned.

Warren knew instantly Logan wasn't bullshitting, the wolf man's keen senses were most of the time 99.9% accurate.

"I'll alert the others..."

"Don't! There are jus a few of em…maybe two or three…not more…" a glint of excitement escaped his eyes as he signaled Warren to follow him,

"Nuffin' we can handle….Where ya goin'?"

"Ro, She's out there…"

Before Warren could utter another word, Logan had brushed by him…

"Whattaya waitin' fer?"

They rushed out the back door, Logan heading straight for the greenhouse, whereas Warren took it upon himself to scavenge the premises from above.

There was no sign of intrusion, besides the mansion's high-tech alarms would have gone off instantly.

Below ground he could spot a struggle going on between Logan and Ororo. Sighing out loud he prepared to land.

_  
When will Logan learn that Ororo can take care of herself?  
_

"I am not a baby. I can handle myself, Thank you very much." She pulled away from Logan's grip.

"Hmmph, sure y'can." Upon noticing that Angel had joined them, he turned to face him, "Warren…tell her! She ain't listen' to me…"

The white haired lady stood steadfast, hands on her hips with one foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"Logan suspects intruders in the house…" Warren reasoned.

"Ok. So where are they?" she asked slyly.

Warren glanced uneasily at Logan's side, "I…honestly…don't…know."

Logan huffed, "Shit Ro! This shit's serious…"

Ororo suddenly felt that perhaps Logan had meant well, trying to save her from an impending attack but she still didn't like it. After all, as co-leader of the X-men she was perfectly capable of protecting herself. All he had to do was inform her that there were intruders.

"Probably a new mutant…" Angel said half yawning. There were always curious mutant runaways looking for a place of shelter and comfort. Who else would accept them but the X-mansion?

Warren only wished that they would have the decency to use the front door instead of breaching every known security system in the property.

There was a gasp that escaped from Ororo that caused him to turn around.

And he too was beleaguered,

The morning sky had turned black before his very own eyes, in front of him the mansion lay covered in fog.

He turned back; to find that behind him, there was no sign of a fog…

_  
What the hell was going on?  
_

Storm ascended almost immediately, her arms reaching out to the sky, in a powerful voice she called out for nature to assist her in flaying off the  
blanket of fog that was fast approaching them.

Sounds of rolling thunder, accompanied by blinding lightning as the summoned winds intensified. However to no avail, the fog was fast approaching.

From above, Storm cried out, "Goddess, this is not nature's doing!"

Wolverine and Warren stood plastered to the ground; their focus remained on the fast approaching darkness.

"Hang in there Ororo!" Angel called forth.

"Hang in there? Ya outta yer mind? What if she gets hurt?" Wolverine admonished.

"Honestly, Logan…seriously…you need to keep your feelings at bay here!"

"Nuffin' 'bout feelin's cupcake…I worry fer her safety! That's Instinct!"

Warren had a line of insults waiting to burst out, but the darkness came to a sudden halt and right before them, they watched the fog blanket part like curtains in a theatre before eventually dissipating into the air.

Warren felt Ororo by his side, "This is magic!" she exclaimed, "Black magic!"

"What do you mean Ro?" Warren did not quite follow.

_  
Black magic?  
_

His question would soon be answered as suddenly the shadows of two men walking out of the fog appeared.

As the fog cleared, a clearer picture of the two men became more visible to the eye.

One had on thick neat dreads and was dressed in a well cut black suit. The other, the lankier one of the pair, possessed thin multiple braids which danced above his head. He was an odd character indeed. Barefooted, bare-chested and covered in tattoos he seemed to be chanting incoherent words.

"Bonjour, mes amis!" The taller man sporting dreadlocks grinned at the three individuals facing him.

"Fuck are you?" Wolverine demanded.

"Ah, trés bien. I see, very welcoming of you. Allow me to introduce myself to you. Francois Chicault and…"

"Gris-Grrriiiis!" his crouching companion hissed, his eyes never leaving Ro's. "Shhhhheeeee!" he pointed his crooked finger at Ororo,  
"Shhhhhhhheeeeeee!"

"What is IT saying?" Wolverine shouted out, he did not like the animal that called himself Gris-gris. There was an odd scent about the individual, almost inhumane. It was then that he concluded that these men were not to be trusted.

The bare-chested man laughed out loud. He was growing hysterical, Wolverine's words had amused him greatly, "Ee dun know what eee talkin' bout, boss. Eee dun know."

He tugged on his linen pants adjusting them before hopping repeatedly on the ground chanting in a language foreign to them. His chants grew louder and he swung his body aggressively from side to side, his eyes were all white now and the braids on his head possessed a life of their own as they dangled about in all directions. His hands cried out to the gods as the skies once again proceeded to darken.

"Tell him to stop!" Warren commanded looking sternly at Francois.

"Stop what?" Francois asked sarcastically, "He is but harmless…"

Storm grabbed Wolverine by the arm, "He is speaking in Togolese…by the winds of Zion! I've seen this before, African witch craft- Juju! We must stop him!"

But it was too late, the two men fell to the ground almost immediately.

"Logan! Warren!" _I must fight this!  
_

Whatever Gris-gris's magic was, it had worked…however not on Storm.

"Eeet issss not affecting her, bosssss!" he said rather furiously.

"She is too powerful for me! Think of something else!" Francois commanded, he knew the Storm goddesses power, he had seen it once before and he had heard about her wrath. A wrath he clearly did not want to experience today.

_  
Not until I see Remy die before me!  
_

"Cooommmbatttttt!" Gris-Gris finally said taking out his blade that had been obediently strapped behind his bare-back.

Ororo smirked, "My African Brother! You disappoint me in every way!" She summoned the winds to her side as she levitated herself from the ground.

A gush of wind knocked Francois off his feet, pinning him to the ground, "I want her dead!" he screamed, "Dead!"

But Gris-gris too could not out battle her, he struggled, with his grip on the sword against the harsh winds- only for a moment, when out of the blue something flew in between the fighting duo.

"Let me handle it!"

"Rogue?!? Help me!" Ororo yelled out.

"Don't ya Rogue me…" she turned away from Gris-gris to face the weather goddess, "Now…you shall…pay…"

"Wait, Rogue…what are you doing?"

"What I should have done years ago!" Rogue hissed out spitefully before launching at her former friend, "I hate you, Ro!"

Ororo fell to the ground and found herself wrestling off Rogue's aggressive advances. Her punches were powerful and it was now obvious to Storm that the Red haired mutant must have regained her powers.

Then suddenly, Storm felt the naked flesh of Rogue's palm.

She knew that minute, it was all over. Like a surge of electricity her whole body began to jerk, and she was gradually growing weaker. Numbness crept up her body disabling her nerves until she lay like a sack on the hard ground…

"Rogue!" Francois cried out, "The blood of a team mate…remember?"

Rogue let go before it was too late, Ororo lay on the ground, almost lifeless and motionless; next to her where the unconscious bodies of her two colleagues.

"True, true…that's why Ah came ta ya in the first place, Francois…Looks like Ah couldda done so myself, yessir…The hoot with it…Take care of her!" Rogue said, her voice was filled with a lot of hate, "She must die!"

Francois smiled amusingly at the young feisty southern belle. He liked her from the first time he saw her, side by side with that fool, LeBeau.

_  
My, look how grown up she is…Definitely Guild Material!  
_

"Come…I think after this, we definitely the closest thing you can call family, n'est pas?" he touched her gently by the shoulder, a protective gesture and one that came only with respect.

_  
Now Ms. Rogue, you are clearly an outcast…betrayal in a team is never truly forgiven._

_  
Welcome to the Unified Guild of Assassins and Thieves…Belladonna will have a heart attack.  
_

Turning to Gris Gris he ordered, "After you are done with her, an invisibility spell might do us some good…don't want to alarm the…others."

Gris gris was only half-listening, his eyes focused on the woman on the ground, he only nodded.

"And Gris-gris?" Francois added, "Don't harm anyone else…just le fille du afrique. Understood?"

Another nodd.

He watched her from above. The rising and falling of her chest as she struggled with her life.

She couldn't move, her entire body lay paralyzed, her life in the palms of a crazed man.

Ro's eyes quivered as she struggled to keep them wide open.

"D'you hear what I says?" Gris Gris asked softly.

Ororo blinked, to show him that she was fully aware…

"Y'must be wonderin' who we are…and our affiliation to the red one?" he was referring to Rogue...

She blinked again.

Gris-gris shook his head slowly, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…they told me you is African…your magic…it is inborn, n'est pas?"

She did not blink, he was toying with her now, teasing her, mocking her.

"Ha! The people of Africa worshiped you…but look at you! Human! You are jussst Human! And I, Gris-Gris, have your life in my very haaandsss!"  
he snickered, rubbing his palms closely together.

Tears were rolling down the goddesses beautifully structured face, she was gone for good, now, a commoner would have his last laugh. One that craved for the African magic, whose teachings, she noticed, he had not yet mastered.

_  
I die in shame…By Amun, let my soul be avenged! I have done nothing! Nothing!  
_

"Ah, ma petite fille…the only thing you done wrong, isss to love the traitor." An evil laugh succumbed him, "Your blood, his debt to ussss…"

He looked into her blue eyes and was pleased for his statement had clearly confused her.

"Whatchu sayin?" He asked cupping his right ear, mocking her.

_  
Kill me you coward!  
_

_  
Kill me! And you shall suffer Remy's wrath!  
_

She was lifeless…

_Remy....My love..._

_She closed her eyes..._

Her heart danced as she thought of the man she fell in love with. She imagined them in the garden, lying close to each other, tenderly kissing. She was laughing and he was gazing lovingly into her eyes.

_  
Death may separate us, but by Osiris and Isis...Our souls will re-unite again...I love you.  
_

The white haired goddess slowly opened her eyes, they showed no fear...she was ready to face whatever destiny had in store for her.

He held out his blade, "A quick one…I sharpened it only few hours ago…I promisssssssss my sistahhh….it will be a quick death. I shall give you that honor."

Swinging his blade forward, he suddenly stopped; quickly he knelt beside her placing his head on her chest and listening to the gentle sound of her breathing.

There was no fear in her…she was not panicking.

He smiled at her revealing a set of strong pearl white teeth against his dark ebony skin.

"You are ssoo beautiful…like the wind….your hair is unique…and your eyes…" he untied her hair, watching in amazement how it swayed with the wind, stroking it tenderly, he whispered, "like the stormy sea….beautiiifuul one…"

Gris gris paused for a moment, contemplating…watching her in total sadness…Suddenly he felt pity_._

_She iss ma sistah._

But his conscience was quickly crowded. The demons in his body cried out at the same time.

_Yes…but she is a traitor to her people. She is in love with a traitor to your people. She is all in all treacherous!_

_  
Oh great Gris-Gris! Let us see blood! Let her sleep for eternity._

Gris-Gris shook his head,_ There is something else…she is.._

But his demons were already too impatient, their cries intensified,

_She is a traitor and she must die! Let us see blood, Oh great Gris-Gris…The guild will honor you! Honor you forever! You summoned us to aid you to eternity._

_Kill the Goddess…let her sleep and you…you will be blessed with powers even she never imagined having._

_Let her sleep! Kill her!_ They chanted.

Gris-Gris cowered to the ground his arms protectively covering his head, Enough!

He crawled towards the laying woman and whispered into her ear, "There is something I know…that will change everything…." He closed his eyes and meditated for a moment, then he looked at her and stated,

_"_However, I have judged." He said slowly, "It is time….Sleep, my chiiild!"

_The demons, within him cheered._

_You are the greatest, Gris-Gris!_

_…_before Ororo knew it, she was engulfed in total darkness.


End file.
